Guardian Angel
by dontknowwhattoput
Summary: The team is new, mistakes are common, and arguments are constant. They are still getting used to each other and with the arrival of a mysterious girl comes new trials, love, and heart break.
1. Kidnapped

**_AN: Hey guys! This is my first story so please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions I am open to them. FYI this happens right after "Infiltrator" when Artemis joins the team and anything that's italicized is what's going on in their heads. Enjoy!_**

**Chapter 1: Kidnapped**

**Gotham City**

**August 9, 10:30 EDT**

Dick Grayson walkedthrough the entrance of the bat cave with Bruce Wayne close behind him. The old grandfather clock swished shut as they stepped into the study.

"So? Not bad huh? We saved the doc, caught some assassins, and saved the day and we did it all with a newb on the team." Exclaimed the young acrobat as he gracefully flipped through the study into the dimly lit corridor.

"The team performed adequately, but there are still some issues to work through," said the bat, stone-faced as he followed through the mansion.

The boy's face dropped as he looked back almost hurt by his mentor's truthful and pragmatic response. "Okay, yeah, but it wasn't that bad. I mean, we got the job done didn't we?" He answered in a defensive, yet respectful tone.

"The team must learn to leave their differences behind and remain focused during a mission." Bruce answered in his monotone voice. "You cannot act like teenagers and allow childish thoughts interrupt the mission at hand."

His words cut the boy wonder as he looked at his surrogate father, hurt and disappointed in himself and the team. "Yeah, I see what you're saying, but…"

"Master Bruce, pardon the interruption, but there is a young man here to see you. It's Jaden and he needs your assistance, he didn't say what for, but he did mention it was of utmost urgency," said the butler as Dick turned to him while confusion and concern filled his face.

"I'll be there in a minute. Dick you should go to your room," answered Bruce, his face unwavering at the unexpected news.

"But Bruce, Jaden wouldn't come here for no reason. What if it's Arie?"

"I'll get you if it's necessary, but you need to rest. Now go." Worried thoughts ran rampant through his mind as he imagined the worse. But his toned never changed. He remained completely composed even though he knew Jaden could bring news that could destroy his life.

The boy angrily stormed off to his room. _How can he expect me to just rest after hearing that? All I can think about is Arie. I haven't seen or heard from her since she left to finish her training in Tutellis, but that was like 3 years ago. She could be anywhere now._

The Tutellian Council of Elders had thought it best that the young princess return to her home realm for the remainder of her training. They believed it was wise to remove the half human, half Tutellian adolescent from the temptations of the mortal realm. In order to reach her full potential, she had to learn to remove her human emotions and she couldn't do that living among them. She would return to fulfill her duties when she was ready. They wanted her to be older, wiser, and stronger before they sent her to live among the mortals and begin Ducentia (Part of a process ever Tutellian must face. It was a period in her life when she would guide mortals to protect them and help them decide between good and evil).

Bruce walked into the observatory where Jaden was anxiously awaiting the hero. The man was young, only 17 or 18, but he held wisdom and knowledge beyond his years. He looked up with beautiful rust-colored eyes that sparked with golden fire. His handsome face was composed and stoic, his strong jaw line hid his true emotions. He stood there in golden armor with an intricately cut design along the breastplate, he held a helmet that matched the armor and over his shoulders was draped a blood red cape. Worry and uncertainty filled his mind he was the Princess's protector and he failed her. To make matters worse he was forbidden from leaving to find her, to help her. It was against Tutellian code to use their magic for personal gain, and that included helping another Tutellian. They could only use their powers when defending the innocent or battling Tenebrians. He was breaking the rules by even coming to a mortal for help, but he didn't care. He would accept any punishment the council would give him.

He wasted no time, "Bruce, its Arianna, she's been kidnapped." His voice betrayed him as it waivered with fear and worry.

"Calm down and tell me what happened," his composure astonished Jaden. Mortals, especially humans, were known to be emotional and reckless. But Bruce hardly flinched when hearing the news, what Jaden didn't know was the turmoil inside the brave hero.

"She was here on Earth. She had been here for a several weeks now. We tried to keep it a secret, but obviously we failed," Jaden looked down, ashamed at his failure. "She was on her way to school when she was kidnapped. Five men surrounded her. She called for me, but by the time I teleported in she was gone. There was no sign of a struggle; all that remained was her crystal necklace." He said as he held up a beautiful clear crystal necklace on silver chain. "I wondered why she didn't fight back. I tried to sense for her but her signal is faint, so I know something is wrong. I followed protocol and informed the council, but they forbade me from pursuing any further. They say she was kidnapped by mortals and we cannot interfere without using magic for personal gain. I realized then why she didn't fight back, she could not, not without breaking the rules," he looked up at Bruce with hope in his eyes. "I need your help, she needs your help. I can do nothing more, even by coming here and asking for help from a mortal I am breaking the laws of Tutellis. But I will gladly receive any punishment as long as Arianna is safe."

"Don't worry I'll make sure she is brought home. Alfred, get Dick tell him to call the team together and report to Mount Justice immediately."

"No need. I'm here. Couldn't sleep. Wasn't traught," Dick said already in his hero gear, with a smirk across his face.

Batman turned toward Dick "Very well then, Dick, go on ahead to base don't tell anyone anything. The less they know the better. Jaden, you need to change" he commanded gesturing to Dick and Jaden. They followed without hesitating, through the hallway, into the study, through the clock and down the steps to the batcave.

**Mount Justice**

**August 9, 11:45 EDT**

The team had received orders to meet at their headquarters and were all anxiously awaiting Batman's arrival in the briefing room.

"What's all this about? Didn't we just get back from a mission?" questioned Artemis. Worries ran through her mind and it was painted on her face. _Roy must have told. They can't have figured it out so easily on their own._

"What's wrong? If you can't take the heat stay outta the kitchen," replied Wally as he shoved the last bite of a hotdog into his already full mouth. "Since you're just a beginner, we understand if you can't take the pressure. You can just quit now and it won't bug us I promise," he mumbled in between bites.

Artemis turned to him with daggers in her eyes, "You have no idea what I can handle and…"

"Please, it is late and we are all tired. I would prefer if you did not argue now," interrupted Kaldur 'ahm with his deep and commanding voice. "Wally, Artemis is new, but Batman is confident she will make a fine addition to the team. You need to give her a chance…" He was cut off by the zeta tubes announcing the arrival of Batman, Robin, and a guest.

The team turned to the new arrivals. They were confused at the visitor dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. His eyes stuck out, their fierceness astonished them. There was something different about him. They could all sense it. M'gann immediately mind-linked the team.

_Oh no, another addition, _thought Wally.

_What's wrong afraid of a little competition? _Artemis teased. Wally glared at her.

_Who do you think he is? Why would Batman bring a civilian in here? _Thought M'gann

_Who cares? I just want to go back to my room. _Connor answered as he rolled his eyes.

_Hey guys pay attention this is important. _They turned to Robin, questioning his suspiciously serious expression. Even the new archer knew he wasn't acting like himself.

"This is Jaden. A friend of his has been kidnapped." Arianna's picture appeared in the hologram. "Her name is Arianna Ayala and I want this team to investigate. Bring her back safe and find out who took her and why she was taken," ordered Batman. He looked to Jaden as if giving him permission to speak.

He nodded and began, "She was kidnapped early this morning. I have narrowed down her location to this island several miles off the coast of Africa." As he spoke a map appeared showing the small island and its many mountains. "I wish I could assist but I must remain here. But please, find her."

His voice was proper, foreign. The team tried to figure where he was from, who he was, and why he trusted, but Batman's voice interrupted their thoughts.

"I know you are tired, but this is important. I trust you with this, but Jaden and I will remain behind in the control room monitoring you all. Good luck."

With that said the team leapt to action, running to the Bioship. Once they were inside they strapped in and took off.


	2. Rescue

**Chapter 2: Rescue**

**Mount Justice**

**August 10, 12:01 EDT**

The team entered the bioship and sat down, the seat belts buckled, and in less than a minute the ship was in the air.

"Ok, so why are we going after this chick? Don't get me wrong, love doing the whole damsel in distress thing, but isn't this more like a job for the feds?" asked Wally.

"Normally, it would be but Arie… let's just say we go way back," answered Robin, with the same serious tone he had before.

Wally turned to Robin with a puzzled look and asked, "What's going on? You've been acting weird since you got here and now you're all mysterious about some girl? What's the deal?"

"It doesn't matter right now. We just need to get her back," said Robin.

"He is right. Let us focus on the task at hand," interrupted Kaldur. "The island is small. We will split up into groups of two. We will drop here, here, and here." He said as he pointed to three strategic locations on the map. "We will search the island for anything suspicious. M'gann will keep us in contact with each other, if you see anything report it and await my instructions. Do not engage unless it's absolutely necessary. Remember we must also discover the reason for her kidnapping and the identity of her captors." They all nodded in agreement.

**Anjouan Island**

**August 10, 3:45 EDT**

"We're reaching the first drop zone," announced M'gann, as the island appeared on the horizon. It was very small with rocky cliffs lining the beaches. Past the cliffs sat a dense jungle that covered the entire island

"Robin, Superboy, prepare yourselves," commanded Aqualad. The two immediately stood and attached themselves to drop lines. "Everyone else switch to stealth, our goal is to complete this mission without being seen."

As he finished speaking Miss Martian opened a hole in the floor of the bioship. Superboy and Robin jumped through. The ship lingered until the pair were safely on the ground. It then continued to the second drop zone where Kid Flash and Artemis jumped down. The third was the farthest from the others on the opposite side of the island. Aqualad and Miss Martian landed in the thickest part of the jungle. There was no place to land the ship. "Hide the ship underwater in the ocean," ordered the leader as the two made their way through the jungle.

_Is everyone online?_

_We got you._

_Loud and Clear._

_Perfect, stay alert and stay connected._

* * *

Artemis and Wally landed in a swampy area. The vegetation was dense, and with every step they took they sunk further into the mud. They weren't stuck but walking was painfully slow and tiring. The mud reached up to mid calf and both were having trouble. Kid Flash could barely move his powers neutralized.

"Ugh! This place is awful! The sooner we get out of here the better!" He complained as he pulled his foot out of the mud.

"The more you complain the worst it'll be," stated Artemis as she forced herself to move through the mire, using the trees she pulled herself up out of the mud and climbed to the top. "Follow me."

* * *

Superboy and Robin landed on the tallest cliff on the island. It was a straight drop for the rocky shore of the beach below. The waves pounded the cliff side, there was a storm coming, making its way west toward the little island. The wind blew ferociously and the rain had already begun to pour, but the worst was yet to come.

Drenched in rainwater, the two entered the jungle, making their way deeper into the island. The leaves and bushes whipped against them and they pushed against the wind trying their best to remain silent, watching for any sign of their target.

* * *

Artemis and Wally reached a clearing in the forest. There were men and vehicles and metal crates scattered throughout the area. The men were yelling about the oncoming storm. They were trying to cover the crates with tarps.

_Aqualad we found something, a bunch of guys with guns. They're trying to protect something from the rain._

_Try to find out what it is, but don't get caught._

_Consider it done._

Kid Flash and Artemis looked around. It seemed like the men were leaving. They waited in silence for a minute. Kid Flash was the first to speak. "Look over there. If we're quiet, we can take a quick peek and not be seen. I'll go, you wait here and watch my back."

"Excuse me? Why do I have to take orders from you?" Artemis whispered.

"Umm, I don't know. Maybe because I have ten times more experience than you."

Before she could answer Kid Flash had left the bushes they were hiding behind and was creeping up to the crate nearest to the jungle. He lifted the tarp and quietly opened the crate. There were these weird metal cylinders that were round at the top and the bottom was covered with a handle. Along one side was four circles that glowed an eerie green.

_Aqualad, this is weird. These crates are full of some type of battery. They're huge and there's got to be like hundreds of them._

_Take one. We will give it to the league to analyze further._

_Cool, souvenir!_

He grabbed one and closed the crate. It clicked shut, loud enough to draw the attention of a couple of soldiers. He clenched up as he heard the sound. He knew they heard and knew he had to act quickly. He was about to move when he heard a sound coming from the woods. The guards all heard it too and turned toward it. The man who looked like he was in charge spoke up. "Forget it." He commanded in a deep gruffly voice. "It was probably just an animal. We need to get out of here fast. The chopper can't come in because of the tropical storm and we have to get back to base before it reaches land."

A collective "yes sir" was heard from everyone and Kid Flash let out a sigh of relief. The soldiers quickly finished wrapping the remaining crates and left through a hidden road on the opposite side of the clearing from where Artemis and Kid Flash had arrived.

_Ugh. There was a road this whole time! _Thought Wally

_Quit complaining! Kaldur, we got the battery without being seen…_

_Excuse me, we? I did everything. You just hid there!_

_Who do you think distracted the guards when you drew their attention?_

_Enough! Focus on the mission._

_As I was saying _continued Artemis. _The men are leaving through a road it looks like they're headed towards Superboy and Robin._

_Robin, Superboy, did you get that?_

_Yea and I think we just found the road they're using. There can't be more than one road on this tiny, little island. _Superboy answered.

_Perfect, Artemis, Kid Flash, follow them. Superboy, Robin, try to find the base before they get there, chances are Arianna is hidden in the compound. Look for an opening and take it. Artemis and Kid provide back up for them if anything goes wrong. Miss Martian and I will be there as soon as we can._

Aqualad and Miss Martian were moving as fast as they could. Aqualad created a shield of water protecting them from the rain and wind as Miss Martian flew them through the jungle across the island.

Robin and Superboy reached the compound. It was guarded by a cement wall and several guards in strategically placed watch towers. The building was small and didn't look like much, just four walls, no windows, with a large door in the front. _We found their base, I think. It doesn't look like much, but it's well guarded. There's no way in… unless… I've got a plan. _Robin said with a sneaky grin across his face. _Superboy, follow my lead._

He started to cover himself in mud and lay down in the middle of the road. He blended in perfectly. Superboy stood there watching for a while until he realized the boy's plan. Then he grunted and started to do the same. The two were completely camouflaged in the middle of the road when the trucks came by. As they passed over them, they grabbed onto the undercarriage and road right into the compound.

_Robin, SB, where are you two?_ Wondered Kid Flash as they arrived shortly after the trucks.

_Already in the compound. This thing is huge underground!_

_How are we supposed to find the girl? It's like a maze down here._

_I think I can help with that. _It was M'gann, she and Kaldur had just arrived at the compound. She placed her hands to her forehead and her eyes glowed. I can sense a lot of guards, but there's a room with only one life form inside and two others right outside it. I think it's her, but she's really weak.

_Where?_

_Head south down that corridor make a right and the room should be about 20 feet on your left. Looks like the only guards you'll run into are the two that are right outside her _door.

_Great, thanks._

Superboy and Robin took off down the hall. They stopped right before turning the corner. They looked at each other _one, two, three _and they simultaneously attacked the guards. Quickly and quietly the two men fell, without having time to react. Robin then hacked the lock and the door swished open.

_We're in and we see her._

It was a long, dark room that was mostly empty except at the opposite end hung a girl, unconscious, her arms and legs bound to the wall. Her head hung down, her mouth and eyes covered. She was about 15 years old with long black hair, wearing tattered jeans and a ripped t-shirt that revealed new bruises and cuts. She was very pale and looked dehydrated. There was a weird golden pendant around her neck and metal hose almost like a large vacuum attached to her abdomen. The hose was attached to a machine with many large batteries like the ones Kid Flash and Artemis found. At first glance, it seemed as if the machine was running on the batteries.

Superboy and Robin ran up to her. Superboy reached for the hose, about to disconnect it."Wait! We don't know what will happen if we pull her off the machine like that!"

"What else can we do? We have to get her out of here."

"I know, just hold on a sec." Robin ran to the machine and managed to turn it off. "Okay, now."

Superboy easily removed the hose. Then the machine beeped and the screen said, "Power source disconnected." It sent a signal to the compound's control room, informing the guards that there was a disturbance in the prisoner's room. They radioed to the guards outside her cell, but got no answer. They quickly sounded the alarm and sent all available men to the girl's room.

The machine kept flashing, "power source disconnected."

"Wait, was she charging up the batteries?" asked Superboy confused by the machine.

"I don't know let's just get her out of here fast."

They quickly removed the blindfold and gag and started working on the restraints. Superboy pulled the restraints off and the girl fell into his arms. She started to open her eyes and mumbled something; she was trying to pull off the golden pendant. Robin noticed it and took it off her. At that moment, guards ran into the room.

_Aqualad we have a problem in here. We found the girl, but there's a little roadblock and there's more on the way._

_We will make a distraction out here. M'gann, call for the ship we will need to make a quick exit._

Artemis shot an exploding arrow at a truck that remained outside. It blew up, drawing the attention of all the men in watchtowers. The control room was alerted to the explosion and quickly changed the orders, sending a large number of men outside to protect the compound.

* * *

Superboy gently placed the girl on the floor and he and Robin started to fight the guards. They entered the room one by one. The narrow door was giving the two heroes an advantage. They easily took out the guards as they entered. Their armor was no help against the super powered Kryptonian and with Robin's advanced martial arts skills he easily disarmed them.

Superboy picked the girl up again and he and Robin ran through the corridors back out the way they came in. They were confronted by men as they ran through the halls, but Robin easily took them out. They finally reached the exit. Robin placed a few charges on the door and blew it open. They saw the burning truck and their team fighting off guards.

_We're out let's go!_

_We have a problem. There's no way I can land the bioship here. The closest opening is where we dropped off Superboy and Robin._

_Then we go there._

The team retreated to the woods. The henchmen were close on their heels. Kid Flash was the first to reach the cliff. _Where's the bioship?!_

_It's on its way. It's having a hard time flying in this weather._

The others were still in the woods. One of the men threw a grenade. It landed near Superboy and the explosion threw him and the girl through the forest. Aqualad, Miss Martian, Robin, and Artemis turned around. They saw the Superboy on the ground he slowly got up. M'gann ran to him, while Artemis and Robin turned to protect them from the oncoming guards. Kid Flash heard the blasts and returned to help his teammates.

About 20 feet away from where Superboy landed, was the girl lying across a fallen tree trunk. Kaldur ran to her and checked for signs of life. Her pulse was faint but it was there, her breathing shallow as she drifted in and out of consciousness. Gun shots rang through the jungle and they threw more explosives at the young heroes. Aqualad tried to protect her from the blasts and bullets, covering her with his body trying his best not to hurt her under his weight. There was a lull in the blasts. _Aqualad, are you guys okay?_

_She's unconscious and needs medical attention. Let's get out of here now._

_Agreed._

The team ran the remaining distance to the clearing on the cliff. The bioship had finally arrived. They were about to board when a rocket hit one of the wings. Aqualad placed the girl inside the ship and turned back outside. Kid Flash followed, placed the battery on a shelf next to the unconscious girl, and left the ship. Aqualad stepped out in front of the ship and his team. He lifted up a shield of water to protect them from the wave of bullets and explosions. _Miss Martian, how bad is the damage?_

_It can't fly in this condition, but I can fix it. Give me five minutes._

_You have two._

The men had closed in on the team. They were out in the open, vulnerable with no place to run, while their adversaries took cover in the trees. The gunfire and the bombs stopped. They realized it wasn't penetrating the shield. One of the men, the leader Artemis and Kid Flash had seen earlier, stepped forward. He threw a golden pendant like the one Arianna had been wearing. It rolled right threw the force field. Aqualad's tattoos stopped glowing, the shield lost its shape, and the water fell to the ground. Their shield was gone.


	3. Escape

**Chapter 3: Escape**

**Bioship**

**August 10, 5:07 EDT**

In the ship Arianna had awoken. She looked around and saw the battery. She struggled to reach it. She tried to get up, but couldn't. She crawled to the battery and reached for it on the shelf. It tipped over and landed on the floor next to her. She turned the handle and opened it. A mist of golden dust escaped the container and she breathed it in. The color was restored to her skin and her bruises and cuts healed instantly. Markings, some sort of foreign language, on her skin suddenly became apparent, glowing bright blue. They started on the back of her neck completely covered her back and ran down her arms to her hands and down the sides of her legs culminating on her feet. Her eyes began to glow in the same blue as the markings on her skin. She closed her eyes and when she opened them the blue light faded, but her energy was restored.

Outside the ship the soldiers had moved in on the team. Aqualad kicked the golden pendant away and his powers were slowly returning. Miss Martian was protecting the ship as it recovered, using her powers to keep any bullet or bomb from hitting it and repelling them away from her teammates. The rest of the team had begun fighting the soldiers as they approached them. Kid Flash was fighting a group of men dangerously close to the edge of the cliff.

Arianna left the ship and ran outside just in time to see Kid Flash get punch by one of the soldiers and fall back off the edge of the cliff. The team turned around and saw it. "KF!" screamed Robin. The others looked in horror helpless to save him as they were fighting off their own soldiers.

Without a second thought, Arianna ran after him. She gracefully avoided the soldiers where the young speedster had once stood and dove off the edge of the cliff. The team was shocked with what they just saw, all except for Robin. Suddenly they saw a cloud of blue lights and Wally and Arianna tumbled through it. They rolled on the floor and stopped when they crashed into the bioship. The team breathed a sigh of relief knowing their friend was safe and focused on fighting.

"Ow," Groaned Kid Flash as he tried to get up.

"Sorry, I haven't really mastered teleporting yet," Arianna said, gasping for air between words. She still hadn't fully regained her strength.

_The bioship is ready to fly _announced Miss Martian.

_Let's get out of here. _The team ran into the ship as Aqualad and Arianna provided cover.

"You should get inside the ship" said Aqualad as he used his water bearers to block bullets.

"So should you, you're bleeding" she answered. Aqualad looked down and saw a bullet wound in his side he also had cut on his eyebrow where a soldier had managed to punch him. He had been hit after his shield went down, but had ignored it until now. "Let's go!" Arianna said as she grabbed Kaldur by the hand and ran into the ship.

_We are in. Take off! _Commanded Aqualad, they were in the hull of the ship and struggled to keep their balance as it took off in the turbulent weather. Arianna helped Aqualad to the medical table where he had placed her while she was still unconscious.

Artemis came in and saw the blood. "Oh my god, you're shot!" She exclaimed.

Arianna turned to her, "He'll be okay. I'll take care of him. Go back to the cockpit, the pilot might need you." She said her voice was kind and comforting.

Artemis looked at her confused not knowing what to do, whether to trust her or not. Arianna saw her delay and turned to Kaldur. He looked into her deep blue eyes. They were beautiful, sparkling in the little light that was there. He felt calm and at peace. He didn't know why he trusted her but he did. "It's okay. I'll be fine. Go back and help Miss Martian." She did as she was told.

As she left, Arianna turned to Aqualad. She tried to examine the wound but wasn't able to over his uniform. "I can't get to it. You're gonna have to take off your shirt."

He sat up and tried, but could barely lift his arm. Arianna saw him struggling and gently lifted up the shirt and pulled it over and off. She put it on the table and Kaldur noticed the battery was gone. He searched the room and saw it on the floor in the corner, open. He wondered about it, but said nothing. He wondered how a girl who was barely alive one minute could be diving off a cliff after a fallen hero the next.

She helped him lay back down and started examining the bullet wound in his side. "Good news, the bullet went straight through, so this shouldn't hurt at all." She said with a smile on her face. She cupped her hands up to mouth and blew into them. A golden mist spread out of her mouth into her hands. Her hands started glowing and she gently placed them on his wound. Kaldur felt warmth radiate from her hands onto his wound and spread throughout his whole body. She lifted up her hands and Kaldur was amazed at what he saw. The wound was gone, as if it had never been there.

He stood up quickly and looked at her. Arianna could see his confusion, but noticed the cut on his eyebrow. "May I?" She asked looking at the cut.

He put his hand on his face and then looked at the blood. He nodded his head, giving her permission. She put one hand on the opposite side of his face and gently turned his head down to her. She was about a head shorter than him so she stood on the balls of her feet and placed her free hand on his shoulder for balance. "Close your eyes" she said in the same sweet voice she had spoken with earlier. He closed his eyes and so did she. She blew on the cut and the golden mist escaped her lips once again. The cut instantly closed up and the bleeding stopped.

They opened their eyes. They had not yet pulled away from each other and for the first time Arianna looked into his eyes. She was mesmerized by their light green color. Her heart began to race. She'd never felt like this before. She'd always been taught to conceal and suppress her emotions and had always been able too, but this time was different. She had never felt so strongly before and never this emotion. It was new to her, confusing. Scared by what she was feeling, she quickly pulled away.

Kaldur was embarrassed. He was the leader and couldn't let his emotions get the better of him. He cleared his throat and spoke, "umm… thank you." He said turning to put on his shirt. "How did you…"

Arianna interrupted, "It's a long story." She said turning to leave the room. He followed her into the cockpit. They walked in and saw Miss Martian struggling to control the ship in the storm.

"Aqualad are you…"

"I'm fine. How bad is it?"

"Well, to get home we have to fly straight into the heart of the storm. It'll be a rough ride, but we'll make it..."

"I wouldn't be worrying about the storm you should focus on the enemy planes heading our way," Arianna interrupted.

"What are you talking about?" asked Superboy. "There is nothing on our radars."

"That's because they aren't close enough yet, but they're gaining fast." As she finished speaking the radar started blinking, warning the team to oncoming planes.

"It's nice to know you haven't lost your touch," said robin, with a smirk across his face.

"Was there every any doubt?"

"Well…"

"Don't answer that," she interrupted. "So boss what's our next move?" she said, turning to the confused leader.

He thought for a minute. "There's no way we can survive the storm and the enemy planes. We have to take them out, so we can focus on the storm…"

"My thoughts exactly, I'll go out there and get rid of our little problem,"

"No, our job is to rescue you, not the other way around."

"You should never have been involved in the first place, it's against the rules. Not that I don't appreciate what you did. Just let me help you, you need me."

"What can you do against them?"

A smile spread across her face. "You'll see." She turned to Superboy and said, "I'm guessing by the big 'S' on your chest you're Kryptonian?"

"Yeah, but I can't help out there, I can't fly"

She shrugged and smiled at him, "doesn't matter your strong. Leave the flying to me." He nodded and she turned back to the Atlantean. "Let me borrow him. I'll bring him back safe, I promise."

Artemis interrupted, "how do we know we can trust you? We don't even know you." She had only confirmed Kaldur's fears. He trusted this girl too much. He knew nothing about her, yet he was about to send his friend into harm's way just because she asked him to.

"They don't know you either," she said with an innocent look on her face. It wasn't meant to be an insult. She was merely stating fact. "Besides, you might not, but he does." She said pointing to Robin.

Kaldur spoke up and asked Robin, "What do you think?"

" I've known her for years. She's like my sister and I'd trust her with my life" he answered.

"Okay, then go, but be careful."

"Always," she said with a cocky smile. She turned to Robin, "can I borrow your cape?"

"Umm… sure," He handed her his cape. She took it, tied it around her neck, and held on the ends with her hand.

She then turned to Superboy, "Ready?" He nodded. M'gann made a hole right next to them so they could exit. "Great, hold on tight." Together, they took a step through the hole and into the stormy skies.


	4. The Heart of the Storm

**Chapter 4: The Heart of the Storm**

**Atlantic Ocean**

**August 10, 5:47 EDT**

The two fell through the sky. Superboy braced himself for impact when suddenly Arianna extended her arms and with them, the cape. The wind was caught under the outstretched cape and the two were gliding. She was manipulating the air currents guiding them and keeping them in the air. They flipped, zigzagged, and somersaulted as they avoided the lightning.

Superboy looked up at her and saw the markings on her skin for the first time. They were glowing bright blue. It reminded him of Kaldur's eel tattoos, but these were different it looked like a language, like they had meaning. His thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly heard Miss Martian in his head.

_Superboy, Arianna are you guys online?_

_Yea._

_Yup._

Then Kaldur spoke. _I want you two to remain in contact with us. If you need help just ask._

_This is really distracting. I can't focus with a bunch of people talking in my head. I can barely do it with me in my head._ Arianna answered.

_We will remain silent. What is important, is to be able to hear you if you need help. _

_Fine._

The two were approaching the closest enemy ship and it began to fire at them. Arianna easily dodged it. _Ready? _She asked.

_For what?_

_Well, this is where the fun begins._ She hesitated before continuing, but figured it was his first time fighting with her, so she'd cut him some slack._ All you have to do is grab onto the plane when I throw you at it and bring it down. Be creative. Then jump and I'll pick you up. Good luck. _With that she closed the cape, flipped through the air and used the momentum to throw him onto the first plane.

She opened the cape again and glided to the next plane. She landed on the pilot's window, waved, and teleported him away. She jumped off as the plane spun out of control and crashed into the ocean below.

Superboy landed squarely in the middle on the jet. He had a hard time grabbing on. The rain had made it slippery and the pilot spun the jet when he realized he had gained a passenger. Superboy slid down the middle until he caught himself on the outside of the right vertical stabilizer on the back of the jet. He pulled himself on top and over to the engines. With one punch each he disabled them. The jet began to fall and he jumped as quick and as high as he could. Arianna reached him just in time. She looked and saw the plane was about to crash. She reacted quickly and teleported the pilot out to safety. _Impressive, you up for more? _She asked as 15 fighter jets came toward them.

_Do you even have to ask?_

_Not really, I just like people to know I take their opinions into consideration._

_Do you?_

_In situations like this… Hell no._

_Great._

The two approached the army of planes. _Brace yourself. I'm not gonna hold your hand this time._

_You call THAT holding my hand? _And without warning she threw him through the air and onto the next plane. This one he took out easily and in the matter of seconds, he jumped off and onto another plane.

Arianna flew to the back of the herd. Keeping an eye on Superboy, she teleported the pilots out as he destroyed the planes. She did exactly what she did to the first plane to the others. In no time the planes were all gone and the pilots were safely back on the island. Drenched in rain, Arianna flew to grab Superboy as he jumped off his last plane. They struggled toward the bioship. They were now flying against the wind and the storm. _You're clear! Slow down! It's hard to catch up. _Miss Martian quickly slowed down. Arianna and Superboy flew above the bioship and were about to land when lightning struck. It hit Arianna straight on the back. She screamed and dropped down onto the bioship. She was unconscious, again.

They hit the bioship's right wing. Superboy instinctively grabbed onto the wing with one hand and Arianna with the other. He was struggling to hold on in the storm. He pulled them both up onto the wing and crawled to the middle of the ship. He knocked on the plane, _M'gann make a hole._ She did so instantly and the two fell into the cockpit.

Arianna laid there, lifeless, with a large scorch mark on her back. The team turned to them, not prepared for what they saw. "Arie!" yelled Robin, he jumped out of his seat, but Kaldur stopped him.

"We need you here, working with the stabilizers." Robin looked at Kaldur not wanting to obey, but knowing he had to, he turned around, sat in his seat, and went to work. "She'll be fine. I promise" he said trying to convince himself more than Robin. He had to save her.

Superboy had already picked her up and was taking her to the medical table. Kaldur followed; he felt for a pulse but found none. She wasn't breathing either. "Superboy, get the defibrillator!" He ran across the room and grabbed the portable machine out of its storage container and brought it to his leader. Without a second thought, Aqualad ripped of her already tattered t-shirt. He threw it on the floor and grabbed the machine's paddles. He placed one on her chest and the other on her side.

"Now!" he yelled and Superboy pressed the button. Her body tensed up and relaxed, but there was no pulse. "Again!" but no reaction. "Again!" but still, nothing. Aqualad stopped, that was it. It wasn't working. Aqualad and Superboy stood there destroyed. They had never lost anyone on a mission before. Without a word Aqualad gently untied Robin's cape from around her neck and draped it over her exposed body. There was a scorch mark on the cape from where the lightning hit.

They looked at her. Superboy clenched up, angry. He wanted to hit something, get his frustration out, but he couldn't. The ship wouldn't support his anger, especially not in its current condition.

Kaldur was lost in thought. He closed his eyes, angry at himself for not saving her, angry because he let her go, angry at his failure. He failed. He failed the mission, he failed Batman, he failed his King, but most importantly, he failed her. This beautiful girl will never grow up because of his incompetence. Because he let his emotions and naive trust cloud his better judgment. He couldn't save her, but she saved them.

"Kaldur, look" he opened his eyes and looked at her. He could see a bright yellow light glowing through the cape. It got brighter, starting in her chest and spread out from there. Soon her entire body was glowing. The two didn't know what was going on. They didn't know what to do. Her body lifted up off the table and the light was getting brighter. The two had to look away and shield their eyes from the glow. And suddenly it was gone and she was lying down on the table like she had been before.

The two were beyond confused. Was she still alive? If she was, then how? She had been struck by lightning. She had no pulse. She was not breathing.

Kaldur took a step closer and she opened her eyes and started gasping for air. She quickly sat up looking around, confused. She clenched both her arms to her chest, keeping up the cape. She was fighting back tears, a whole flood of emotions coming at her at once. Everything she had been hiding, suppressing suddenly attacking her, ripping her apart. She hadn't felt like this since the last time she was hurt this bad and it had been a while. But that time she was alone, she wasn't now.

Kaldur saw her pain. He saw her trying to keep the tears in. He stepped up to the table and wrapped his arms around her. She was surprised by his embrace but welcomed it. She buried her head in his chest and wept. She felt so vulnerable and weak, but at the same time she felt safe. His strong arms comforted her.

Kaldur looked up at Superboy, "ask Artemis if she has any extra clothes for her." He nodded and left. Arianna began to calm down. Kaldur let her go and Artemis walked in with jeans and a white tank top.

"This is all I had," she said looking at Arianna, concerned for her. She could see her red eyes and knew she had been crying.

"It'll do perfectly, thank you," responded Arianna, her voice was weak, but still sweet. She forced a smile and Artemis returned one.

"You're welcome," she answered as she set the clothes down next to her and turned to walk away.

Kaldur stopped her, "Artemis, wait. Could you stay here with her? I need to go back to the cockpit." She nodded, "call me if anything happens," and with that, he left the room.


	5. Revalation

A/N: Hey guys sorry i haven't updated in a while... a long while. life has been crazy busy and this chapter didn't exactly write itself. It took me forever! and i was a little worried cuz im afraid its a little dull, but i couldnt leave it out cuz its really important. ive rewritten it like 3 times now and i think this one came out the best... i hope you like it and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Revelation **

**Mount Justice**

**August 10, 11:37 EDT**

The bioship landed and Robin helped Arianna out of the ship. She was still very weak and could barely stand on her own. She leaned on him for support as they limped toward the briefing room, the team followed close behind. Kaldur stopped to pick up the empty battery that had fallen onto the floor, then followed the team out of the bioship.

_Who is she? _Wondered Kid Flash

_More like WHAT is she…_ thought Superboy.

_What are you talking about? So she has some powers, who doesn't nowadays._ He responded.

_You didn't see what happened back there. She was dead. We even tried to revive her and it didn't work. Then, all of the sudden, she's awake and gasping for air. _

_Great, so we got a girl who can fly, teleport, and come back from the dead…What exactly are we supposed to do with that… _questioned Artemis.

_Well she saved Wally back at the cliff and saved the rest of us on the bioship. I think the first thing we should do is thank her. _M'gann answered.

_Sure. But why didn't Batman tell us she had powers, assuming he knew she had them. _Responded Artemis.

_Oh he knew, it's batman we're talking about._ Said Wally

_So do you think that other guy has powers too? It makes sense that he would. _Asked Superboy.

_I don't know how 'bout Kaldur shoots him with some lightning and we'll find out? _Wally said, trying to see if the Atlantean was paying any attention to their mental conversation. _Kaldur?_

At the mention of his name the Atlantean was brought out of his daze and responded. _Yes?_

_Were you paying ANY attention? _Demanded Wally.

_Forgive me my mind was elsewhere. _

_No worries, we weren't talking about anything important. Just, ya' know, who this girl is and who that guy is and WHAT they are and, well, ya' know stuff like that. _Wally replied, sarcastically.

_Our mission was to identify her kidnappers and the reason behind it, and bring her back safely. Who she is and what she can do is irrelevant._

_Oh come on. You're not even the least bit curious. _Artemis asked.

_If we need to know, we will find out soon enough. _Stated Kaldur as the team entered the briefing room.

Arianna stood there, pale and weak and still leaning on Robin for support. Jaden stood in front of her examining her. He placed a clear crystal necklace around her neck. It glowed bright blue as he fastened it, then the light faded and it was clear again. Robin removed the golden pendant from his utility belt and showed it to Batman and then to Jaden. "This was around her neck when we found her," stated the boy wonder.

Jaden took it from him and examined it. "This is a Mazari pendent it neutralizes active magical powers. These are not easy to come by, especially for mortals." He said and then handed it to Batman, who took it and concealed it in his utility belt.

"I'll have it analyzed and try to find some clue as to how they got it." He then looked to Arianna, "are you okay?"

She looked up and smiled at him, "I'll be fine, I'm just a little weak… Thank you, for everything."

"She needs healing," Jaden said looking to Batman.

"You can take her to the infirmary. Robin will show you where it is," replied Batman.

Arianna nodded in appreciation as she limped away with Robin still at her side and Jaden following close behind. Batman then turned to the team. "Aqualad, report," he commanded.

"We managed to get on the island and find the girl without difficulty. However, there were some… problems upon our escape, but with her help we managed." He answered.

"And what of the information I asked for?" Batman asked.

"As to the identity of her kidnappers we are at a loss. However, we managed to find these" Kaldur replied, holding up an empty battery. "There were hundreds of them in crates, ready to be transported. Kid Flash and Artemis managed to retrieve one."

Batman took the battery and looked it over. Wally spoke up, "we think it's some type of battery, but we have no idea what it's for or how they made it."

"I think I have an idea about that," Superboy stepped forward. "She was hooked up to some machine, at first we thought the batteries powered the machine, but when we unhooked her we realized she was the power source."

"I'll have the battery analyzed, you all have done good work and must be tired. Go home and rest," he said as he turned to go to the infirmary.

The team didn't move, their curiosity wouldn't let them leave. "Will she be alright?" asked M'gann.

Batman turned around, knowing they were curious about the girl they just helped rescue, but didn't want to betray another's secrets. He replied simply, "She'll be fine." He turned to walk away again.

Wally called out this time, "Wait…" He hesitated. He figured Batman didn't want to reveal anything further, but his curiosity got the better of him.

Superboy finished for him bluntly, "we want some answers."

Suddenly, a blinding flash of lightning struck the ground on the far side of the room. When the smoke cleared, a man was standing there. "so would I" he stated, looking sternly at Batman. The second he appeared, the team jumped into defensive positions, watching the intruder carefully. It was a tall man in his late 40's, well built, and handsome for his age. His strong features and dark eyes were fearsome, sending shivers down the spines of the teenaged heroes who beheld him for the first time. Batman, however, did not flinch.

The man glanced over the young team, he dismissed them as a threat and then focused his gaze on Batman. "Can you explain to me why you sent a team of mortal children to find Arianna," he asked. His voice was deep and dark. He spoke arrogantly, ignoring the team who stood prepared to attack if it were necessary.

Batman looked to him, angry but hid it well. "As soon as you can explain why I wasn't informed of Arianna's presence on Earth."

The team looked to the stranger and then to Batman. Batman obviously didn't perceive him as a threat so the team relaxed. They watched the two stare each other down. The men were stoic, not revealing any emotion. But the team could sense the tension in the room, the two older men clearly disliked each other.

"How I decide to use my guardians is none of your concern," the man replied.

"I have a right to know. Why did you bring her back so early?"

"I had my motives and it was completely in my power to do so. You, however, had no right involve yourself in Tutellian matters."

"She was kidnapped by mortals. You had no power to act and I had every right. Besides even if I didn't that wouldn't have changed my actions." As he finished speaking Arianna, Jaden, and Robin walked into the briefing room.

Arianna and Jaden walked forward to the stranger. She seemed completely revived and she walked with an air of dignity and respect. "My lord, as always it is an honor to be in your presence, however I am sorry for the circumstances of your visit." She said as she and Jaden knelt before the man. Their eyes were closed and their heads were bowed in reverence.

"So am I." he replied removing his gaze from Batman and facing the two teenagers kneeled at his feet. "Rise," the two did as they were told. "Jaden, return to Tutellis and inform the Council of what has transpired here. Then go to your chambers and await to be summoned. Your disobedience will not go unpunished. Prepare yourself, for you will face the Council's judgment."

Jaden did not look up at his superior, his gaze remained fixed on the floor. "As you have commanded, it will be done, my lord." He backed away and once again lowered his head in respect. Suddenly, flames emerged starting at his feet, quickly spreading, covering his entire body and with a puff of smoke the flames were gone and so was Jaden.

The man then looked to Arianna. It was obvious something was on her mind, but she bit her tongue. "Speak, child."

"When the men brought me into the room where I was kept, they were carrying out a body, a Tutellian. I could sense she wasn't the only one to have been there. There had been dozens and none escaped alive." Arianna looked up at the man, hiding her turmoil. The death of so many of her people was too awful to think about.

"I know. The Council had been monitoring the situation on Earth for four months now." Arianna was shocked by his response. She tried to figure out why he and the Council would keep this from her, but could think of nothing. Noticing her reaction he said, "this raises a question? Ask it." He looked at her with eyes that seemed to burn holes straight through her.

She answered, shyly but with dignity, "Why was I not informed of the situation on Earth? And why was nothing done to remedy it?"

"It disturbs me that you would question me, child. I thought surely by now you would understand to respect your king." He replied annoyed by the young girl's valid and prying questions.

"I meant no disrespect, my lord, I was merely imploring for your motives."

"Since when do I have to justify myself to you? Besides should it not be I inquiring you. Why were you unaware of the situation unfolding in your own domain?" his voice was strong and unwavering, betraying no emotion. But Arianna could sense the anger behind his words. "I placed Earth in your command. Your duty was simple: coordinate Tutellians on Earth. You were obviously not ready."

She closed her eyes. She realized then it was a test. But she could not understand why her King would forfeit the lives of so many Tutellians for that. She still believed he was wrong, but knew better than to pursue her case further. "Forgive me, your majesty, I have failed you."

"Yes, you have, and in more ways than one. You revealed yourself to mortals."

"I had no choice," she responded defensively.

"So it would seem" he answered, then shifted his gaze to Batman. No longer caring to hide his emotions, his expression of veiled contempt quickly changed to unjustified anger. He began to speak but Batman cut him off.

"We can continue this in private. Follow me." He said as he turned around to walk down the dark corridor that led to a conference room.

The angry king followed Batman. An awkward silence filled the briefing room. The young heroes did not know what to say. They were so confused by what they had just heard and felt bad about being there while the king scolded the young girl.

_Well that was sufficiently awkward. _Thought Artemis

_For once we agree _responded Wally _but I'm still really confused. _

Arianna looked around at the team and smiled as if nothing happened, "thank you for all you have done and I'm sorry for putting you in harm's way."

"No prob babe. It was our pleasure," said Wally as he draped his arm over her shoulder.

"Cool it Wally. She's not interested." Said Robin, slightly annoyed by his friend's flirtation.

"DUDE! You just told her my name!" he yelled removing his arm around the girl and placing his hands on his hips.

"Don't worry about it," said Arie. "I already knew" the whole team looked to her questioningly. She knew she had to explain. "I assigned all of your guardians, I had to know."

Her response raised more questions than it had answered. "Our guardians?" asked M'gann.

"Yes, all of you have a guardian some of you share a guardian. They're there to help you, guide you, protect you. You've had them your whole lives and on some level you've known who they are, but like most humans you just dismissed anything supernatural as a coincidence or instinct or an angel, if your religious."

"So you're telling me that the world is filled with people like you with crazy powers who can't die and we don't even know about it," asked Wally.

Arie looked down and couldn't help but smile at his conclusion. "No sweetie, not at all. One we can die, two our powers aren't crazy, and three the world isn't filled with us. We have been short handed for a while so only the most influential and powerful people in the world have guardians. You guys made the cut, congrats."

"Well thanks, but no thanks, I don't want someone in my head controlling me," Said Superboy, clearly angered by the revelation.

Arianna turned to him and her smile disappeared. "Superboy, guardians aren't in your head, they walk around and blend in like completely normal people. You haven't met your guardian yet. You're scheduled to meet her on your first day at school. You and M'gann are going to have the same guardian out of convenience. You never had one because you were a clone and M'gann needs a new one since her old one had other charges on Mars and couldn't leave them."

Superboy relaxed a little after hearing her explanation. Her voice was sweet and calming. Artemis was the next to speak up. "I don't like a bunch of people we don't know, knowing everything about us."

"Only your specific guardian and I know anything about you at all. We have a lot of rules and protocols to protect your privacy," replied Arianna. She looked straight into Artemis' eyes and her worries faded away, for some reason she knew she could trust her.

"That does not explain why you were captured or your abilities," stated Kaldur.

Arie turned to him. She could sense he was hiding something, but as hard as she tried she could not break through to his emotions. She searched his eyes for an answer, but again found nothing. It was weird, mortals were awful at hiding emotions, especially teenagers, but as hard as she tried she couldn't read him. Robin spoke up, "Arie, are you gonna answer him or just stare some more?"

She was shaken from her thoughts by his abrupt question. She realized she had not answered and was embarrassed. She looked down as heat filled her face and did not know how to answer Robin's question. "I'm sorry… I uh… what was the question?"

"Captors and powers. Who, what, and why," said Robin quickly.

"Umm my captors were draining my energy. Tutellian's hold a lot of it and they obviously needed it for something. I think I was just unlucky enough to have been discovered by them. But as far as why they needed it or who they are, well your guess is as good as mine. And my powers… they're a little confusing." Said Arie, hoping to avoid explaining it to them.

"We're pretty smart, try us," said Wally

"At least some of us are," muttered Artemis

Arie giggled at the blonde's remark and began to respond, cutting off Wally before he could begin his retort. "Well Tutellians are…" she stopped mid-sentence when she noticed Batman and the King enter the room, she once again kneeled before him. "King Varonne"

"Arianna, I have made a decision. You need to learn respect and responsibility."

"Yes, my lord."

"Which is why I have decided that you will remain here." Arianna looked up at her King in shock, but quickly returned her gaze to the floor. "The members of this team will be your new charges and you will replace their guardians."

"Yes, my lord." She replied, clearly stunned by her new assignment. The team looked at each other, then to Batman, just as stunned as Arianna.

The King continued, "the Atlantean is the team's leader. His name is Kaldur'ahm, you will answer to him, he answers to Batman and the other members of the Justice league. However, do not forget your first allegiance is to me. Furthermore, you will be tested on how well you can juggle your many duties. Speaking of, you no longer have domain over Earth I will assign that position to your brother Aaron. As far as these kidnappings are concerned, the mortals are using magical artifacts and draining Tutellian energy, this gives us the freedom to investigate and solve the problem. We can easily steal the containers from them and Aaron will deal with the rest, but I do not want you distracted by this, you have other matters to concern yourself with. Now I must leave, when you are done here return to the manor and prepare for Aaron. He will arrive soon."

"As you have commanded, it will be done, my lord" she responded and with a flash of lightning the king was gone.

**Tutellis**

**August 10**

King Varonne stormed through the large and winding corridor, his footsteps pounding heavily on the marble floor. The walls were intricately designed with gold and as he passed the gold seemed to glow, acknowledging his presence. A small young man joined the King, running to catch up to him. "My King, I am pleased to see you well," said the man with a bow. Varonne seemed to ignore him completely, brushing right past him. Again the young man rushed to keep up with him. "My lord, if I may, Jaden has returned and is now awaiting your instruction in his chambers. Also, the Council has…"

He could not finish his sentence when Varonne cut him off, "Have the council stand ready, I will meet with them momentarily."

"May I ask how I should explain your tardiness?"

The King stopped abruptly, "I am King, am I not? I need not explain myself." The servant recoiled at the sound of the King's harsh voice. "Do as I have said and leave me!"

"As you have commanded, it will be done, my lord," the servant replied quickly, his voice shaking with fear. He bowed once again and hurried off to obey the angry king.

Varonne did not acknowledge his bow neither did he wait for him to finish speaking before he continued down the long corridor. He reached a massive door with two large and muscular soldiers standing, guarding the entrance. Upon seeing the King they bowed respectfully and quickly opened the heavy door.

The King walked in and the door closed behind him. The room was large, empty, and dark, the walls were coved with large mirrors. Varonne lifted his arm and waved his hand before the mirrors. The mirrors shined brightly and when the light faded each mirror bore the image of a being, a façade of light.

"You made a fatal mistake," said the King, "I kept your efforts a secret so you could continue to kidnap and drain guardians for your power source and you go after the one Tutellian I told you to avoid."

The figure on the far right spoke first, "we needed a stronger source and your stepdaughter was the perfect candidate."

"She could have discovered us. She could have discovered me!" yelled the King

Now the middle spoke, "_you_ came to _us_. Now you must live with our decisions."

"Our agreement was clear…"

The middle one cut him off, "our agreement was we keep you in power and kill your little threat and you work for us."

The second figure from the left continued, "we will soon be rid of your little problem, but as for now she is too valuable. Have you succeeded in what we asked of you?"

"Yes, I have secured a spot for her on the team of mortal children. She will soon provide me with all the information you need."

* * *

A/N: Time works differently on Tutellis so i couldnt tell you what time that all happened... but you should have been able to figure out it happened after Varonne left the cave.


	6. Training

Hey guys:) so i probably should have done this earlier, but here it goes: i do not own young justice or any of its characters etc... if i did there would be a third season no matter what! now that the disclaimer is out of the way here's one more chapter. there's some team bonding and a new look at arie's powers. sorry about the length of this one, i just couldn't figure out how to make it shorter. I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Training**

**Mount Justice**

**August 11, 16:25 EDT**

"Okay everybody, the food is ready!" announced M'gann cheerfully as she levitated the rest of the plates and placed them on the table.

"Thanks babe, I'm starving." Said Wally as he zipped to the table and shoveled a mountain of mac and cheese onto his plate.

"When are you not?" asked Artemis as she rolled her eyes and took a seat at the far end of the table.

"What? I have a fast metabolism," replied Wally, trying to speak through a mouthful of food. The rest of the team sat down at the table.

There was one empty seat, M'gann had saved it for Arie. "Does anybody know where Arie is? I told her I was making dinner for everybody."

"Well, M'gann, we can't really call this dinner it's only 4 o'clock. This would be more like linner or dunch" Announced Robin as he made himself a plate from all the food M'gann had laid before them. "And don't worry about Arie. She's late to everything, that is, if she even shows up."

M'gann looked down, disappointed, when suddenly a voice came from the corridor, "Knock knock," said Arie cheerfully as she walked into the room. The team turned to her. She was wearing jean shorts and an aquamarine top that brought out the color of her eyes. Her long curly black hair that reached down to her waist and framed her face, showed off her lightly tanned complexion.

"Arie!" she jumped up, "we didn't hear the zeta tubes?"

"Oh I teleported in… I wasn't exactly in range to take a zeta tube." She said as she walked over to the table.

"Sit down and eat with us. Can I get you anything?" asked M'gann.

"Umm no thanks sweetie, actually I'm not really allowed to eat while I'm working… but it smells delicious," she said with a smile on her face.

"But we aren't really working yet," said Wally as he stuffed another spoonful into his mouth.

"You aren't, but technically whenever I'm with you guys, I'm on the clock," she replied. "But it's okay, enjoy, I'm not hungry. I ate a late lunch." She sat down with them at the table.

"That sucks, anyway… you clean up nice babe," he said smiling at her. "Ya' know when this training thing is over how 'bout we get in some one-on-one practice?" Robin looked up from his plate and glared at him.

Arie looked around the room not knowing what to say and trying to change the topic, "Uhh… so who's gonna be training us?"

"Prolly Black Canary, but you didn't answer my question,"

"Ugh, take the hint Casanova, she isn't interested," replied Artemis clearly annoyed by him.

"I wasn't talking to…"

"Friends, please," Kaldur interrupted, "M'gann has made us a lovely meal, let us enjoy it without fighting."

"Fine" said the speedster.

"So where were you this morning, Arie?" asked Robin.

"Nowhere exciting, I was in Tutellis, I had to prepare reports and get everything ready for Aaron to take over. I guess I lost track of time, sorry."

"Oh don't worry about it. We're just glad you're here now," said M'gann.

Arianna looked up at her and smiled. Kaldur spoke up, gaining her attention, "you never answered my question yesterday, and seeing as how you are now a member of this team, we must know about your powers."

Arianna thought a while, choosing her words carefully before responding, "Very well, Tutellians share a strong bond with nature, because of that we each can control one natural element: lightning, fire, metal, earth, wood, water, or air. Jaden's element is fire, King Varonne's is lightning. Masters can use their element as a portal to different places or worlds,"

"So I'm guessing your element is air?" asked Superboy.

"Exactly," said Arie with a smile. "In addition we can cast spells, make potions and stuff like that."

"So is that how you healed Kaldur from that gunshot?" asked Artemis.

"Not really, there are two types of Tutellians, guardians and warriors. Guardians have the power to heal, by transferring their energy to another, that power is what makes us perfect to look after mortals. Warriors don't have that power so they spend most of their lives protecting innocents from Tenebrians, who are basically Tutellians but evil.

"Okay… so you used your healing power to come back from the dead?" asked Superboy.

"I didn't come back from the dead. I was still alive, just really hurt."

"We were there, you were definitely dead," said Superboy a little harshly.

"What he means to say is we felt for a pulse, but could not find one," said Kaldur.

Arianna looked down as if ashamed by what she was about to say. "You're right my human heart had stopped, but not my other heart." The entire team looked at her really confused, with the exception of Robin who continued to enjoy his mashed potatoes. Noting this she continued, "I'm not your average Tutellian, my father is a mortal, a human actually. As a result I was born with two hearts, a human heart on my left and a Tutellian one on my right. My Tutellian heart was still beating so after a little time I could restart my human one."

"Woah, so who is your dad?" asked Wally.

Robin looked up from his plate, "that's not really important," he answered before Arianna could. "How bout you just tell them about the other stuff."

"What other stuff?" asked M'gann.

Getting Robin's hint, Arianna skipped to the next part of her explanation. "I'm the Araiya, like my mother was before me," she said as she touched the crystal around her neck. "Because Tutellian's are so different from mortals there has to be… a bridge of sorts to connect us to you and help us understand, that way we can protect you as best as possible. The Araiya is that bridge. Unlike any other Tutellian, I have the power of empathy and I get visions. Which just means I can sense your feelings and I can see into the past, present, or future."

"Cool, so what can you tell me about me, sugar?" asked Wally leaning closer towards Arie.

"Oh, you really don't want me to," said Arie with a small laugh. "I always tell the truth and I'm never wrong."

"Of course I want you to, babe. C'mon, take your best shot,"

At this point Robin was really annoyed with Wally's endless flirting. "Arie, go ahead tell us about our Wally," he said with a mischievous smile.

She looked around the table. The entire team seemed eager to hear what she had to say. Even Kaldur had an intrigued smile on his face. She let out a sigh and turned to the speedster. She looked deeply into his bright green eyes and after a few moments began, "Your name is Wally West, you were born on November 11, 1994. The Flash is your uncle and you received your powers after you recreated the experiment that gave him superspeed."

"Well I was kinda hoping for something a little more personal," said Wally, leaning in even closer.

She placed her hand on his and for a split second the markings on her skin became visible, once again. "You are loyal and kind, and have a good heart for helping people and do so selflessly, risking you life for people you don't even know, which is very commendable." He smiled at her description of him, then she continued, "but you are impatient and impulsive and very hyper-active which many attribute to your speed powers, but you acted the same way before you got them. You use humor as a shield to avoid showing your real emotions. And you objectify women because you fear intimacy and rejection, so you act the way you do to push away the one person you might actually love, and we both know who that is don't we?" she said with a small smile, removing her hand from Wally's. Wally looked at her with his mouth wide open stunned by her perception of him.

Robin let out his customary cackle and Artemis joined him, "finally someone got him to shut up," she said.

"So who is this mystery girl Wally's in love with?" Robin said. After getting over the initial shock Wally looked over to Robin, clearly annoyed "don't look at me, dude, she so warned you," said Robin suppressing his laughter.

At that moment Black Canary's voice came over the intercom, "Team, meet me outside for training in ten minutes."

"We should all get ready," said Kaldur, rising from the table with his dishes and taking them into the kitchen. The rest of the team was not so considerate. They rose and, leaving their plates on the table, went to change.

Arie started to clear the table with M'gann. "Shouldn't you be changing?" asked M'gann.

"Umm… I don't have one of those nifty little costumes you guys like to swank around in, so I was just gonna train in this," she answered. "So how are you adjusting to Earth?"

"I love it here!" answered the Martian with a big smile on her face, "I just wish I could spend some more time with, you know, normal people… not that I don't love spending time with the team," she added quickly. "They're like my new family… I just…"

"Want to experience more of Earth," Arie said finishing for her. M'gann nodded in agreement. "How about some day soon we can all go and enjoy it. It's been a while since I've had a day to just enjoy myself."

"That sounds great!" exclaimed M'gann with an excited squeal. Soon the two were finished and walked to the cave's exit, the door lowered revealing a field covered in lush, green grass surrounded by a dense forest. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining brightly in the sky and a cool breeze floated in from the nearby sea.

Black Canary stood in front of the team and looked to Arie, "you must be Arianna," she said when the two girls joined the line up. "I'm Black Canary, Batman hasn't really told me much about you, but I look forward to teaching you." Arianna lowered her head in reverence then looked up and gave her a courteous smile and Canary continued, "You all have had a long couple of days and I don't want to work you too hard… so I thought a fun team building exercise would be perfect for today, especially considering we have two new members."

Black Canary pulled a remote from her jacket and pressed two buttons. When she did, two poles rose from the ground at opposite ends of the field. On one was a bright green flag and on the other was a blue one.

"Aqualad, Robin, and Superboy will be on the green team and Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Artemis, and Arianna will be on the blue team. The name of this exercise is Capture the Flag. I'm sure most of you already know how to play, but there are a few changes. As you can see, the boundaries are already marked. The goal is to capture the other team's flag and bring it back to your side of the field, that will count as one point. To send someone to jail you must pin them for three seconds while they are out of their team's territory. If someone steps out of bounds they are automatically sent to jail. Anyone in jail is freed when their team scores a point. You can use your powers and gadgets. Now, you have one minute to get a game plan together. GO!"

The two teams ran to their respective flags. The green team gathered into a huddle, "okay, Kid and M'gann pose the biggest threat. He is fast and she can make herself invisible, not to mention fly. Our best shot at success is if I remain here and put up a water shield to protect our flag while you two retrieve theirs. Superboy can create a distraction and Robin can retrieve the flag and return before they realize what is happening."

"Aye Aye Captain," said Robin with a smirk.

"Sounds good to me, let's do this," said Superboy.

* * *

The blue team gathered by their flag and Artemis began speaking, "alright guys first thing we have to do is…"

"Set up a mental link so that Superboy can't hear," interrupted Arie. She looked to M'gann.

_Link established. _

_Wonderful_.

_All right, we need a plan _thought Artemis.

_I've got one. _Answered Arie. They all looked to her. _Ok so they'll be expecting Kid and M'gann…_

_How do you know? _Wally wondered.

_Do we really need to go through this again? _She replied.

_Umm… never mind._

She smiled a little and continued, _so what we do now is send them what they're not expecting. I'll get Kaldur to drop his water shield and Artemis can get the flag and bring it back before they realize what's happening. Kid you stay here with M'gann and guard our flag. Keep an eye on Robin and remember Superboy is just the distraction. And let's not tip them off to our plan til it's too late for them to do anything about it._

_Great_

_Gotcha_

_Okay_

"Time is up!" announced Black Canary, sitting on an observation deck about 20 feet up the mountain. "Take your positions."

Superboy lined up close to the boundary while Robin waited in the middle of the green zone. Kaldur stood by the green flag and raised a water shield just as planned. Blue team waited patiently in the middle of their zone.

Canary's voice came over the loud speakers, "on your mark… get set… GO!"

Superboy charged across the line. Arie ran forward, flipped over him and continued to the other side of the field. Artemis ran up to the line and waited there while M'gann and Wally fell back to protect the flag.

The two were soon met by Superboy, who jumped up and landed right by the flag with a loud boom, shaking the ground around them. M'gann used her telekinesis to push him back away from their flag. Then Wally took over, he sped passed him again and again, getting just close enough to push him off balance each time. M'gann flew back in front of the flag just in time to block Robin who was getting dangerously close.

Arie approached the water shield. When Kaldur saw her coming he realized the plan wasn't going to work but it was too late to do anything about it. She teleported inside the shield, behind Kaldur and dropped to the floor, swinging her leg around in the process. He lost his balance and fell, taking with him the water that had once formed a shield, soaking the two who were inside. Kaldur reacted quickly, he swung around to trip her but she saw it coming and jumped high into the air. Kaldur formed a water whip and used it to bring her back down to the ground. She landed close to him with a thud. "OOWW!" she exclaimed as she hit the ground. Kaldur rolled on top of her and pinned her down. Arie struggled but Kaldur held her arms against the floor and she couldn't move under his weight.

"One… two…" Canary began to count over the speakers. Arie looked over to see Artemis had already retrieved the flag and was about to cross over into their side of the field.

She turned her head and smiled at Kaldur. "Later" she said as she teleported away at the last second. She reappeared on the other side of the field, just in time to greet Artemis as she crossed the line.

"Point 1 goes to the blue team!" announced Black Canary.

"Hey that's not fair! They outnumber us!" yelled Robin.

"Yea, cuz when we're on a mission some of the bad guys are gonna sit out if they outnumber us." Said Wally in response.

Robin stuck his tongue out at Wally and Wally did the same.

"Real mature guys" said Artemis rolling her eyes as she walked the green flag back to its post.

"Okay teams, back to your sides." Ordered Canary, "let's go again."

The green team returned to their huddle. "Okay we weren't expecting that." Said Rob

"I think the problem is we were expecting something." Said Kaldur.

"What do you mean," questioned Superboy.

"Arianna is psychic whatever plan we come up with she will anticipate. I think our best plan is no plan…"

"That way they won't be able to counter our plans. That's great!" said the boy wonder with a smile.

"But we must be careful not to leave the flag unprotected."

"Alright let's do this." Said Superboy.

* * *

_Okay so we can't use the same plan as last time _M'gann thought _they'd be expecting that._

_Yea, so what do we do now? _Wally said looking to Arie.

She looked away. They could tell she was concentrating, but she had a puzzled look on her face.

_Arie, what's wrong? _Wondered Artemis

Arie looked back at the rest of the team. _Everything… I can see everything. I don't know what they're going to do, but I can see everything they might do… like a hundred different scenarios running through my head. _

_What?_

_It's hard to explain. It's weird…. It's like the future isn't certain yet, so I don't know which one will happen. _

_Okay so we just try this the old fashioned way. _Thought Wally, _Arie, you and M'gann go after the flag and Artemis and I can stay here and protect the flag. We still have the numbers so let's use that to our advantage. _

_Great let's do this._

The teams lined up once again. "Ready, set… GO!" announced Black Canary.

The teams sprung into action. Arie and M'gann crossed the border first. They were met by Superboy and Aqualad who had stayed behind with the flag. _Miss Martian, disappear! _Thought Arie. M'gann did as she was told but it was no use. Superboy could still hear her. Superboy ran up to her and they began to fight. Her Martian strength helped her keep up with the Kryptonian at first, but he had learned from his training with Canary and had the upper hand. The Martian was pinned easily.

Kaldur came up to Arie. Again the two were fighting, each sending a barrage of punches and kicks to each other. But Kaldur was stronger and with each blow Arie was forced back. Pretty soon she was on the other side of the line.

Robin had entered the Blue zone. He released some metal balls from his utility belt. The balls rolled on the ground to where Artemis and Kid Flash stood. When they came to a stop they released a think grey gas, covering that entire half of the field. With Artemis and Wally wandering blindly through the gas, Robin was able to grab the flag and make it to back to safety.

"Point 2 goes to the Blue team! And Miss Martian has been captured."

**Mount Justice **

**August 11, 18:00 EDT**

"Okay team, that's all for today" announce Black Canary after the last point was made. "It was a good game and I'm pleased how everyone worked together. I'll see you all soon."

"This was so much fun! We don't have any game like this back on Mars." exclaimed M'gann as the team returned to the cave. "What did you think?" She got many different answers from the other team members. They weren't as excited as her, but most of them had played capture the flag before or at least knew what it was so it was understandable.

Wally was walking behind the team. Arie turned around and saw him. She slowed down until he caught up. She waited until the rest of the team was inside and began to speak, "hey, so I'm sorry about earlier at dinner. I didn't mean to…"

"Don't worry about. it I put you on the spot and you did try to warn me" Wally replied with a smile.

"Okay," she said returning his smile. "And if you ever want to talk about… you know who, I'm here."

"Psh, I don't know what you're talking about," he said with a smile, trying to deny it even he knew she could see right through him.

Arie wasn't surprised by his response. She never expected him to open up easily. "Listen, I know you don't know me very well, but can I offer you some advice?" She said then waited for a response. He nodded his head for her to continue. "I've never been in love so I have no first hand experience on the subject. But I have seen it and felt it through others with my powers. And even though what I get is only a fraction of the real thing, what I've seen, and what I've felt it's indescribable. William S. Burroughs, a human author, once wrote 'there is no intensity of love or feeling that does not involve the risk of crippling hurt. It is a duty to take this risk, to love and feel without defense or reserve,' and I believe him, but its up to you to decide for yourself."

"Okay, Yoda, very insightful" he said with a smile. Arie rolled her eyes playfully at his joke and tried to hold in her laughter.

"Using humor as a shield,"

"Ooops, sorry,"

"Don't worry about it. I like your humor," she said smiling. She hugged him and quickly kissed him on the cheek. She left him standing there to join the rest of the team. He stood there thinking for a while. Her words burned in his mind.

* * *

Okay guys that was it. to all you Wally fans out there sorry about that whole paragraph in there that was kinda harsh. please know that he is one of my favorite characters but he was just the obvious choice to do that to. oh and i should probably mention that all his info that i put in there i found on the wally west young justice wiki page, so im hoping its accurate, if its not i am very sorry. any way i would love to hear your thoughts soooo PLEASE REVIEW!:) it would be much appreciated! love you guys:)


	7. Vision

**Chapter 7: Vision**

**Mount Justice**

**August 11, 18:07 EDT**

The team had gathered in the kitchen, with the exception of Arie and Wally. They were all enjoying a cool drink of lemonade that M'gann had made. "So the night is young! Let's go out and do something!" Robin said excitedly as he took a seat on the kitchen counter.

"Robin, get down from there. That's where I cook." Said M'gann chastising the boy, but still her cheery and sweet self.

"Oh, sorry" he said jumping off. "So what do ya think? Anyone wanna catch a movie or something?"

"That would be sooo much fun!" shouted M'gann

"Great! How 'bout the losing team gets to pay for us winners," said Robin with a triumphant smile.

"Oh come on!" said Artemis, frustrated and letting her competitive side get the better of her. "You only won at the last second cuz you cheated! You stepped outa bounds!"

"Hey if Black Canary didn't see it, it didn't happen," he said, lifting his hands up in defense. His triumphant smile changed to more of a mischievous smirk.

Arie walked into the room. She was a little surprised by the slight burst in teenaged emotion. "Woah. Artemis, take it easy it was just a game and Rob stop being such a brat. By the way you so cheated." She said with a cheery smile as she joined her new teammates.

"Oh, you're one to talk."

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she said with a guilty smile.

"Do you really think that no one noticed when you cast a spell on your flag to make it really slippery."

"Hey Canary said we could use our abilities… casting spells is one of my abilities"

"Okay then, not being seen is one of my abilities… so we're even"

"Yea yea yea whatever loser." She said with a childlike playfulness.

"Umm, I think you mean winner," he responded triumphantly. Everyone laughed at the argument between the two.

"Hey, what's everyone laughing about?" asked Wally as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh nothing. Robin, Arie, and Artemis are just arguing about training," answered M'gann.

"Yeah and we were thinking about catchin' a movie. Wanna come?" asked Robin.

"Definitely." Answered Wally.

"Great, how 'bout the rest of you? Are ya up for it?"

"Movie sounds good to me," answered Artemis. Kaldur just nodded his approval. Then everyone looked to Superboy, who had not yet replied.

"Oh, please Superboy. It'll be fun. Plus it could be like more team bonding. We can all get to know each other better," said the cheery Martian.

"How can we get to know each other in a dark theater," was his reply. Robin and Wally looked at each other, both trying not to burst out laughing. Artemis was biting her lower lip and Arie just looked away, trying to avoid eye contact.

M'gann and Superboy were really confused by their teammates' reactions. They looked to Kaldur for an answer. He had been on the surface world long enough to understand why the others were reacting the way they were. He was clearly uncomfortable and rubbed the back of his neck. Trying to avoid the awkward situation he simply said, "Superboy is correct. It would be more beneficial to us if we could spend time in an environment that encourages fellowship."

"Well, I disagree." Wally said with a laugh, "the movie theater provides plenty of opportunities for _fellowship_." Robin could no longer contain his laughter.

"Oh yeah, like you would have any idea what that's like," said Artemis with a sarcastic laugh.

Wally glared at her, but before he could answer Ariana spoke up, trying to avoid an argument. "How about we all just take a walk downtown? I'm sure there's some nice restaurants and stuff to do here."

One by one each team member spoke their approval, until it was just Superboy left. They all looked at him pleadingly, "fine I'll go."

"Yay!" exclaimed M'gann. "Let's go wash up and head out." She said as she flew through the halls of the cave to her room.

"I have to go back home and get cleaned up. Give me an hour?" asked Arie.

"Of course, take your time," answered Kaldur.

"Great, I'll be back soon." Arianna gave a friendly wave as she disappeared into a cloud a blue lights.

* * *

Arianna reappeared in her home on Earth and sat in front of a large mahogany vanity set on the far side of her bedroom. She smiled as she looked back on training with her new charges. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a soft knock on her door. "You may enter," she said.

"Your grace, it pleases me to see you so happy," said an elderly lady as she entered the room. She was thin and wore a golden robe that covered her entire body and reached up to cover her head, revealing only her pale face, worn with wrinkles. Five young women in the same attire followed her closely. They all bowed to Arianna, who was still seated. "May I inquire as to the cause of your good mood?"

"I spent the evening with my new charges. They are delightful," she responded with a smile.

"I am glad they are to your liking, it has been so long since I have seen you truly happy."

Arianna's smile disappeared and she turned to the older woman, "have you heard any news concerning Lord Jaden?"

She sighed, "I am afraid not, your grace. The council has not yet decided upon his fate. But I hear they seem to be sympathetic to his situation, considering everything."

Arianna began to relax. "Good. I would appreciate it if you kept me informed."

"As you have commanded it will be done, your grace." Said the elderly woman as she gently bowed her head.

Arianna acknowledge her, then rose from her chair, "Esmin, I need my bath drawn and a fresh set of clothes, _Earth_ clothes."

"As you have commanded it will be done," Esmin replied. She turned to the young women behind her. "Jana, Isma, go draw her grace's bath. Illiana fetch her robes. Niskal, lay out a fresh set of clothes. Shalan, go inform the cook that the princess has returned and should have a meal before she must return to her charges." When Esmin was done giving orders, the five handmaidens bowed and turned to leave.

"Shalan, wait. I will not have time for a meal. You are dismissed."

"But your Grace, you have just had a long training session. You should take time to nourish yourself before you must return to your charges." Said Esmin with concern in her voice.

"Esmin, you worry too much. Besides, their training is _nothing_ like ours. It was… pleasant."

Esmin looked at her with disbelief, "Pleasant?" she waited for a response and received a nod. "Well, I always told you mortals were spoiled."

* * *

"Alright, everyone's here. Everyone's ready. Let's go," said Robin as M'gann joined the rest of the team in the living room.

"Sorry I took so long. I had to think up the perfect outfit," said M'gann.

"Don't worry about it babe. It was definitely worth the wait," replied Wally as he draped his arm around the Martian.

"Umm… thanks Wally."

The team headed out the door and walked to the nearby town. They reached Main Street in a matter of minutes. Downtown was littered with all types of restaurants.

"Okay, guys, what are ya' hungry for?" asked Wally.

"How 'bout that cute little Italian restaurant?" asked M'gann pointing at a fancy little restaurant across the street.

"Nahh. That's too fancy, they'd expect us to use actual manners and stuff," replied Wally.

"Does everybody like sushi?" asked Artemis as she noticed the big neon sign that read: Ling's Sushi. She looked around at her team for a response, and then thought she might have made a mistake, "Oops sorry Kaldur, I didn't remember that you were…"

"All is good, my friend," Kaldur said with a small laugh. "I do eat fish."

"You do?" said Artemis.

"Sweetie, what do you think they eat in the ocean?" responded Arie with a giggle. "Actually I have never had better sushi than when I spent a week in Poseidonis, studying at the Conservatory of Sorcery"

"You studied at the Conservatory of Sorcery?" asked Kaldur.

"Yeah, I…"

"I hate to interrupt this, but I'm starving. And since no one objected to sushi… let's go." Said Wally as he held open the restaurant door motioning for the team to walk through.

Arie walked in, but stopped halfway through the door. She shook her head and turned around, "not here." She said as she motioned for the rest of the team to follow her out the door. They all looked at her, wondering why she said no to the sushi place. "Kalasei," she spoke in Atlantean, not wanting to insult the restaurateurs. Kaldur nodded and followed her out the restaurant, the the others followed.

The team was back on the sidewalk and walking further down the street. "Okay Arie. What gives?" asked Superboy.

"Sushi was spoiled," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh…" was the general response.

"I didn't know you speak Atlantean," said M'gann.

"I speak everything," was her response. "You will all enjoy the pizza over there," she said pointing at the small little shop across the street.

"Great, then it's settled. Let's go,"

The team took seats in a round table outside of the pizza place, while Kaldur and Superboy went in to order. Soon they were all seated and enjoying pizza, all except for Arie.

"Arie, I feel bad you're not eating," said M'gann worriedly.

"I'm fine. I promise."

"But you didn't eat with us earlier and now you're not eating dinner."

"M'gann, don't worry, I'm still not hungry. Tutellians can go days without even feeling hungry."

"Wow, you're like the exact opposite of Wally," said Artemis.

* * *

The pizza was eaten quickly, but the team still sat outside talking, laughing, enjoying each other's company.

"So when did you study at the Conservatory?" asked Kaldur.

"About two years ago. I had finally managed to convince King Varonne to let me out of Tutellis. He gave me a week and I took it gratefully."

"We would have been there at the same time, but I do not remember you."

"Well we would have been in different classes. I can't control water or electricity, so I specialized in passive magic like potions, spells, incantations."

"I took very few of those classes, and when I did I never enjoyed them."

"I found them fascinating. Most Atlantean magic is just variations on Tutellian techniques." Arie noticed disbelief flowing off of Wally in waves. She turned to him and said, "Wally, you don't believe in magic?"

Wally raised his hands in defense. "I just think that if we look hard enough, everything can be explained by biology, chemistry, or physics."

She looked at him intently then responded with a nod and a smile, "okay."

"That's it? No argument?"

"I can accept your belief in science, just as you can accept my belief in magic."

"Umm… okay, cool."

"Great," she said smiling. Suddenly her smile disappeared. She gasped sharply, gripped tightly on the arms of her chair, and clenched her eyes shut. The markings on her skin reappeared, glowing bright blue.

"Arie, are you okay?" asked M'gann as she leaned toward her.

"She's fine, she's just having a vision," said Robin as he stood up a draped his jacket around her arms, trying to cover up the markings. He looked around to see if anyone had noticed, no one had.

ooOoo

_Arie saw a sinister looking man. He had dark hair, a mustache, and beard. His eyes looked black, soulless and he wore a dark cloak. She could feel hatred and anger radiating off of him. He was looking into a cauldron, using it to watch a young girl. She was no older than fourteen. She had dirty blonde, curly hair and wore a red hoodie with jeans. She was running from something. _

_Then the vision changed to outside the pizza place. She could see herself and her friends, talking. Then she saw the girl from the cauldron. She was running down the sidewalk and turned to cross the street. Arie could feel her emotions. She was so scared and in a lot of pain. Without looking she ran right in the path of a car. The breaks screeched and the car swerved, but it was too late. The girl was frozen in panic and just stood there. She hit the windshield and was thrown across the street. She lay on the street, blood spilling out onto the ground. Her eyes were frozen open as she lay there, dead._

ooOoo

Arie came out of the vision. She opened her eyes and they shone bright blue, and then returned to normal. The markings once again faded into her skin. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"Arie, what did you see?" asked Robin.

She didn't answer. She just stood up and looked around. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the girl running down the sidewalk. Arie knew she had to act fast. She took off jumping over the small gate that separated the restaurant dining area from the sidewalk then ran after the girl. The girl ran into the street and Arie leaped after her. Arie managed to push her out of the way, but was hit by the oncoming car. She hit the windshield, hard, cracking the glass. She rolled over the hood and landed in the street.


	8. Pain

**Chapter 8: Pain**

**Mount Justice**

**August 11, 22:42 EDT**

Arianna lay there, unconscious, with a crowd of onlookers quickly surrounding her. The team pushed their way through the crowd. Wally got there first and knelt down beside her. He carefully checked for a pulse in her neck. Upon feeling his touch, Arianna stirred. She groaned in pain and slowly opened her eyes. She tried to get up, but when she lifted her arm she felt a sharp pain run through it. She clenched up in pain.

"Easy, there. Don't try to get up," said Wally.

"Hey back up! Give her some space!" yelled Superboy as he and the rest of the team pushed back the crowd.

Robin came up and knelt beside Arie. She grabbed onto Robin's arm "the girl… where's the girl?" she said mumbling.

"The girl is fine. She isn't hurt, right now we have to worry about you."

"No…" she said trying to get up again. She clenched her right arm to her chest and tried to lift herself up with her left, but she couldn't.

"You have to stay still."

"Find the girl. She's in danger," she said in a whisper.

"I'll go check on her," said Artemis as she pushed through the crowd.

Sirens could be heard in the distance. A random man spoke out from the crowd. "The ambulance is almost here."

Arie stopped thinking about the pain and started worrying about the risk of exposure. "No… no ambulance… I have to get out of here," she muttered. She tried to get up again but Wally held her down.

"You can't get up, Arie. You need a doctor."

Arie laid her head back on the ground and tried to look past the crowd's legs. She heard the sirens, they were getting louder, closer. _Can't be exposed, _she thought. She noticed tires past the sea of feet. There were many cars in the street and where there are cars… there are tires... filled with air.

Arie stretched out her fingers on her good hand and slowly closed them into a fist, expanding the air within the tires. Suddenly, tires started popping, one by one. The sound was deafening and frightening; it surrounded them. The crowd looked around in fear, even the team was distracted. Before anyone could turn their attention back onto her, Arie teleported out.

Robin looked down and realized she was gone. "Arie?" He looked around in the crowd, but she wasn't there. _M'gann link us up._

It took her a moment, but eventually she did. _Everyone is online now._

_Even Arie?_

_I'm here._

_Oh. Hey... Where did you go?_

_I'm behind the pizza place. Couldn't teleport further, but that's not important. We have to get that girl back!_

_Okay, calm down, and could you please stop yelling in my head! _

_Sorry. _

_Guys, the girl is gone! I've looked everywhere! She's not in the crowd. She's not in the street. She's gone! _Thought Artemis.

_She could not have gotten far. Team, gear up and look for her. Superboy, Miss Martian, head south. Artemis, Robin, go north. Kid, cover as much ground as you can as fast as you can. I'll take care of Arie. Switch to coms, I do not want to risk exceeding Miss Martian's telepathic range. _Ordered Kaldur as he ran behind the pizza shop.

He found her there, lying on the floor, trying to use the restaurant wall to pull herself up. He was quickly by her side helping her stand up, but the second she put weight on her right leg, she yelped in pain.

"You need a doctor. The ambulance is right there. Let me take you to them."

"No, Kaldur. The first thing they'll do is check my heart rate. What do you think will happen when they hear two hearts?"

Kaldur thought for a moment. "Fine, I will take you back to the cave's infirmary. Red Tornado might be able to…"

"But I need to help that girl," protested Arie.

"You cannot help her in this condition," Arie was about to protest further. She turned to look him in the eyes, that was her mistake. She looked into his beautiful green eyes and was lost in them. Her heart started racing. She couldn't refuse him.

After a moment, she looked away and took a deep breath. "Fine."

"Okay, I am going to lift you. Brace yourself." He gently lifted her up. She clenched her right arm into her chest. It was hurting worse now because she fell on it when she tried to teleport away. She used her free hand to hold on to Kaldur's shoulder and rested her head on his strong chest. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the pain. She just focused on listening to his heartbeat, to distract herself. She didn't dare speak again. It hurt to speak, it hurt to breath.

* * *

"Wally, did you find her?" asked Miss Martian.

"I've been all over the waterfront and she's not here. I'm gonna head over to the school and check around there."

"We've searched a five mile radius from the accident. How did she get out so fast?"

"I don't know. We should all meet up at the school and regroup." Said Robin. "Miss Martian, can you call the bioship to pick us all up?"

"She's on her way."

"Well, I'm already here." Announced Kid Flash as he arrived at Happy Harbor High School. Suddenly he heard a shriek coming from the football field. "I think I just found her. You guys better get here fast."

"On our way."

In the blink of an eye, Kid Flash was out by the field. It was hard to see in the darkness, but saw a small figure (probably the girl) surrounded by five larger ones in dark cloaks. She was struggling to get away from them, but one hit her over the head and she was knocked unconscious. Kid Flash ran to one who was picking the girl up. He jumped and kicked him in the head, but it had no effect except to remove the hood of his cloak.

Kid Flash saw a red, bald head, covered with black and yellow markings; horns encircled his head. He dropped the girl and turned around, revealing a severely deformed face: his nose was crooked; his upper lip curled up into a menacing snarl, revealing rotting and crooked teeth; his eyes were completely black; small horns dotted his jawline; and his entire face was covered in the markings that were on the back of his head.

Kid Flash stumbled back in fear, "Holy–"

* * *

Before long, Arianna and Kaldur had arrived at the cave and were walking toward the infirmary. Kaldur gently set her down on one of the beds, but the slightest shift in position sent waves of pain throughout her body. Kaldur saw her tense up in pain, "I am sorry," he said feeling genuine concern for her.

"It's ok," she said as she forced a smile to assure him.

He reached for a tissue from the medical table next to the bed and gently wiped away the blood that had trickled down onto her face. Her heart beat faster as he touched her cheek. She turned her face away from him, hoping he didn't see her blush.

Kaldur looked at her and smiled; she is so beautiful. Her features were delicate, feminine. Her lightly tanned skin was flawless, other than the few cuts and scrapes she had from the accident. Her eyes were the brightest blue he had ever seen.

He removed his hand from her face and cleared his throat, "I will call for Red Tornado." He walked over to the intercom by the door and pressed the button, "Red Tornado, we need you in the infirmary. Arianna is hurt."

In a moment Red Tornado had appeared in the doorway. "What happened?" he asked in his mechanical voice as he walked over to examine her.

"I jumped in front of a car."

"Is suicidal behavior typical for you?" he asked in his monotone voice.

"Only in the mornings." She giggled, then winced in pain as he lifted her arm.

"It's night."

"Then I must have had a reason."

Kaldur spoke up. "She was trying to save a girl."

"I see. Did she succeed?" Red walked over to the x-ray machine and rolled it over.

"In part, the girl is alive, but she disappeared. The team is searching for her now."

"Is she still in danger?"

"Yes, there's a Tenebrian after her," answered Arie, "and I need to get out of here so I can vanquish it."

"Aqualad, stand outside while I take x-rays." Aqualad obeyed. "Lie still." The machine clicked, as it moved over her body. "Aqualad, you may come in," he said when the machine had done its job.

The x-rays appeared on the monitor over the medicine cabinets. Red Tornado walked over to them and examined them for a moment. "It seems you have a dislocated shoulder, a couple of fractured ribs, and a broken leg."

"Wonderful. When will you let me out of here?"

"We have to reset your shoulder and stabilize your leg. You will need time to recover." He walked over to a medicine cabinet and took out some pills. "Your ribs should heal on their own, in a couple of weeks."

"Yea… that's really not going to work for me. I have to get back out there. Besides, I'm a fast healer."

"Take these for the pain." He said as he handed them to her.

"I don't do drugs."

"This will be significantly more painful without them."

"I've had worse."

"If you are certain." He placed them on the medical tray beside the bed. "Sit up. This is going to hurt." Kaldur moved to the opposite side of the bed from Red Tornado to give him some space. Arianna sat up and Red Tornado lifted her arm. She winced in pain and Kaldur placed his hand over hers, wanting to comfort her. She was surprised at his touch and turned to look at him. He gave her a reassuring smile and she took his hand. "Are you ready?" asked Red.

Arie nodded and braced herself for the pain. With a quick and sudden jerk, Red popped her arm back into place. Arie let out a short scream of pain and closed her hand tightly around Kaldur's.

* * *

Before Kid Flash could finish speaking, the Tenebrian whipped his arm around and smacked him across the face. The impact sent Kid flying through the air. He landed a couple feet away with a loud thud. The Tenebrian held out his hand toward Kid Flash. He stiffened his hand and brought it down in one a fast and powerful movement. The ground around Kid opened up and slowly began to pull him underneath.

Suddenly, the bioship appeared and the team jumped out of it. Miss Martian sent out a psychic blast that knocked the Tenebrian down. Kid Flash stopped sinking into the ground. The other Tenebrians turned and charged toward the team.

Robin pulled out three small glass vials from his utility belt and threw them one after the other at the Tenebrians. They each shattered on the ground before three different Tenebrians. It caused them to burst out in flames. The Tenebrians screamed horrible, evil screams, then the flames consumed them. They were gone in seconds. All that was left were three piles of ash where they once stood.

The remaining two saw the fate of the other three. The one that had attacked Kid Flash was still lying on the ground. He growled, then the ground beneath him turned pitch black. He sank into it and disappeared. The other ran toward the forest on the closest end of the football field.

Superboy began to chase after him. "No! SB don't." exclaimed Robin. Superboy stopped and watched as the Tenebrian ran further away. A large tree trunk turned black as he leapt through it and disappeared, then it turned back to normal.

Superboy grunted. "Ugh, he got away!"

"I just used up the last potions. We don't have another way to vanquish those things." Robin walked over to one of the mounds of ash. He took a sample and placed it in his utility belt. "C'mon we have to get her back to the cave."

* * *

A/N: That's all for today. Sorry it was kinda cheesy, but I hope you enjoyed it! I would love to know what you think so please review!:)


	9. Attack

A/N: So sorry for taking so long but life has been crazy busy and this one took forever! However i would like to thank Stronger123 and silent for your reviews they mean a lot!:) I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Attack**

**Mount Justice**

**August 12, 00:20 EDT**

The bioship entered the hanger doors and landed. Superboy walked out carrying the unconscious girl in his arms. "Are you sure it was a good idea bringing her here?" asked Superboy.

"I'm with Supey on this one. Bats is gonna flip when he finds out we brought a civilian into the cave," said Kid Flash as he walked out of the bioship.

"Well, we didn't really have a choice. We couldn't leave her alone, those things are still after her. The cave was our only option. Besides, she was knocked out the entire flight. She has no idea where we are."

They walked into the briefing room to find Kaldur on the computer. "Good you made it. Superboy, take her into the infirmary. Arianna is there, remove her restraints then have her heal her." Superboy left to the infirmary.

"You restrained Arie?" asked Robin.

"Red Tornado did. She kept trying to leave to find the girl and he did not want her to injure herself further." Kaldur stated as he continued to type into the computer.

"Speaking of... Where is Red?" asked Kid Flash.

"He left. He said the team found this mission and it will remain ours. He will be on call if we need his assistance, but would prefer that we handle this on our own." He turned to face Robin. "Did she say anything as to why these… things are after her?"

"No she's been knocked out since we found her."

"That is unfortunate." He turned back to the computer. "I pulled security footage from outside the restaurant and was able to isolate a photograph of the girl. I am now running facial recognition software on her, but it may be a while before we have any results, if we have any at all. Were there any complications with the search?"

"Oh yea. When I found her, five _things_ were trying to take her. Rob got three of them, but two escaped."

"I am assuming the beings you encountered were the Tenebrians Arie was referring to. Robin, you know their weakness?"

"Sorta… a couple years back Arie left some vanquishing potions with me and Bats just in case we needed them. When I found out Arie would be staying with us I made sure to pack them… Arie's kinda like a monster magnet. But, honestly, I just picked a couple at random and hoped for the best."

* * *

Superboy walked into the infirmary and placed the girl on the empty bed beside Arie. "Superboy, how is she?"

"I think she'll be fine. She just got hit over the head." He walked over and began to release her from her restraints.

Arie let out a sigh of relief. "How are you and the team? Is everyone okay?"

"They're fine. We ran into a little trouble with some…"

"Yeah, I know." She interrupted. "I was really hoping it wouldn't come to that." Superboy helped her up off the bed and walked her over to the unconscious girl. She stood at the girl's side and placed her hand on the girl's forehead. Her eyes glowed bright blue then went back to normal. She could sense Superboy's curiosity. "I'm cloaking her from the Tenebrian that's after her."

"How long does that last?"

"As long as she stays by me he won't be able to find her. You should probably go back to the team. I can handle it from here."

He nodded and left her. Arie cupped her left hand around her mouth (her other arm was in a sling) and blew into it. A golden mist escaped her mouth, spreading to her hand. She placed her hand over the girl's head. The mist moved onto the girl's head and quickly disappeared.

The cut on her head vanished, only leaving behind the blood that had already escaped from it. The girl's eyes opened wide and she sat up quickly. She was frightened beyond belief. "Wh-wh-who are you?" she asked in a panicked stutter.

"It's okay. Calm down." Her voice was in a soft whisper. It was calming and gentle. "My name is Arie. I'm here to help you."

"Something's after me! I have to get outa here! I have to keep running!"

"No, you don't. You're safe here. He can't find you now." The girl was still on edge. Arie reached up and wiped the blood from her forehead.

She tried to get up. "No, I'm not safe. I'll never be safe again." At this point, the girl was sobbing.

She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Sweetie, look at me," said Arie. Her voice was steady. She looked her in the eyes. "I promise you, I won't let him hurt you." She spoke with a gentle authority and confidence that allowed the girl to feel safe and let her trust Arie. The girl nodded and Arie smiled. "C'mon let's go to the kitchen and I'll make you some tea."

Arie hobbled through the hallways, a brace on her hurt leg kept her from walking with ease. They made it to the kitchen. "Do you think you could tell me and my friends what happened to you?"

"I guess."

"Okay. Go sit down and I'll be right over," she said as she motioned to the couch in the living room.

Arie pressed the button on the intercom. "Aqualad, the girl is ready to talk. You guys should get over to the living room."

"We will be there shortly," he answered.

Arie found a teapot, filled it with water, and set it over the stove. She opened the pantry and found a box of teabags on the top shelf. She reached up, but the shelf was too high for her. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her back. She turned around and it was Kaldur. He reached up, grabbed the box, and handed it to her. "Thanks," she smiled.

He nodded, "do you need any help?"

"I think I'm good. The water still needs to boil." They headed over to join the rest of the team when Arie whispered to Kaldur, "did you get a hit from the girl's picture?"

"How did you know about… never mind. Not yet, I was hoping you discovered something."

"No she was too shaken up." She said disappointedly. "Well, whoever she is we"ll find out soon enough."

They walked into the living room. The girl had taken a seat on the couch and the team sat awkwardly around her. She was visibly nervous, constantly looking around the room. Her eyes darted from hero to hero as she fidgeted with her hands on her lap.

"Hey sweetie, these are my friends. I'm sure you recognize some of them."

"I do," she said with a smile. She looked up at Kid Flash, "my sister had the biggest crush on you."

"Well, if she looks anything like you, make sure she gives me a call," he replied. It was a comment more to make her smile than to be flirtatious, and he succeeded. Her cheeks turned red and she looked down at the carpet in front her. An awkward silence once again filled the room, until KF broke it. "So, do you want to tell us what's going on?"

The girl's smile disappeared and her face turned pale at the thought of it. Tears filled her eyes and she became hysterical again. "I-I-I can't," she finally managed to blurt out as she covered her face with her hands.

Arie sat down beside her and lifted her good hand to the weeping girl's forearm, bringing it down from her face. She slid her hands into Arie's hand and held onto it for strength. She could see the compassion in Arie's eyes, "You don't have to talk if you don't want to. Just, with your permission, allow me to see your past."

She nodded. Arie lifted her hand to the girl's face. She closed her eyes and drew in a small gasp of air, the markings on her skin once again made themselves visible. She saw everything, from birth to present, and suddenly it was all clear.

She came out of her vision, her markings faded, and her eyes opened to look at the young girl once again. "I understand now, Sarah. I know who is after you and I know why. Fear not, little one, you will be safe again and soon, you can return to your family and forget all this."

The girl wrapped her arms around Arie and buried her head in her shoulder. Arie stroked the girl's hair and gently kissed the top of her head, like a mother would when comforting a child.

Suddenly, the teapot squealed and attention turned to the kitchen. M'gann jumped up, "I'll get the tea ready."

"Sarah, why don't you go with Miss Martian and help her make the tea."

"Okay," she got up and followed M'gann to the kitchen as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"So what are we up against?" asked Artemis.

"Well, the Tenebrians that Robin vanquished were low-level minions, but the one that's pulling the strings is definitely upper level. His name is Zavos. I recognize the name but I'll have to look him up to figure out how to vanquish him."

"What, do you have some monster encyclopedia you're gonna use?" asked Kid Flash a little mockingly.

She looked up to him and smiled. "Oh sweetie, it's _so_ much more than that."

"Do you have any idea why he wants this girl?" asked Kaldur.

"She's for his son. In order to receive his full powers, the boy has to sacrifice a young virgin."

"So why did he pick this girl?" asked Superboy. "I mean, there's other virgins out there."

"Unfortunately, Sarah just had the bad luck of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. She managed to escape once, but Zavos won't move on to another to protect his pride. He won't let himself be known as the Tenebrian who couldn't hold on to one 13-year-old girl."

"Makes sense to me let's kill this thing," said Artemis.

"I doubt it will be so simple," commented Aqualad. "We will have to defeat those minions. Arianna, can you make more of that vanquishing potion you gave to Robin?"

"I made a couple different kinds… What color was it?" she asked, turning to the boy wonder.

"Bright red."

"Okay, I can make some more of that but I'll need some supplies from my house, but I can't leave or Zavos will be able to sense Sarah's location."

"I can get it for you." Robin volunteered, "I still remember where you live. Plus, Bats had a zeta tube installed near there just in case."

Kaldur nodded his approval, then added, "Kid Flash can go with you." Then he turned to Arie and asked, "Is there anyway to fortify the cave?"

"Normally, no but there is one technique to protect against this specific breed of low-level Tenebrians. I'm pretty sure you have guys have what I need for it here."

"Very well, M'gann can look after the girl. Arie, I need you to write down everything you need and give that list to Robin and Kid. Then you can start fortifying the cave and researching Zavos. Artemis and I will try to find Sarah's family. Superboy, stay here and help Arie."

"Umm Superboy can't really help me." She turned to Superboy, "no offense, but you don't have a background in magic and it would take too long to teach you."

"None taken," responded Superboy.

"You can go with Artemis and I will stay here with Arie."

Suddenly, there was a loud crash in the kitchen and a couple of piercing shrieks. The team jumped into action. They were in the kitchen in seconds (all except for Arie she was still having a hard time moving around).

Superboy saw M'gann on the floor in the corner of the room. She screamed in pain, tears rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't move: a scorch mark covered her entire abdomen. She fought against the pain. She fought to stay conscious.

Superboy screamed in anger and lunged at the closest Tenebrian. The monster held up his hand and sent a current of fire straight at the attacking Kryptonian. It sent him back towards the wall. But he was quickly on his feet and fighting against the fire, slowly gaining ground.

"Kid Flash, get Sarah out of here!" Aqualad ordered.

Artemis drew an arrow and shot it at the Tenebrian that was about to take Sarah away. It was a direct hit to the being's head, but it barely penetrated. It was enough to distract it for Kid Flash to pick up the frightened girl and zoom her away to safety.

The Tenebrian turned to Artemis and snarled as he raised his hand and removed the arrow. He clenched it in his hands as he stepped towards her, his black eyes burning with anger. She took a couple steps back and drew another arrow and fired it. This one exploded on his chest, but it barely fazed him.

He closed the distance between them. She was backed up to a wall and had nowhere to turn. She threw a couple of kicks, but it was no good. He grabbed her throat with one of his hands and lifted her off the floor. With his free hand he plunged the arrow into her chest and let her drop to the floor.

Aqualad and Robin entered the fray side by side. Aqualad removed his water bearers and formed maces with them. He fought off the nearest Tenebrian. The monster sent rocks flying toward him, but Aqualad dodged them or broke them apart with his mace.

Robin threw grenades and batarangs at the Tenebrians to no avail. They were soon surrounded. Robin threw more grenades. A couple of them were drawn back, but most kept charging forward. One came near to Robin with a dagger in his hand. He raised it, ready to strike.

Suddenly, he heard Arie. She was chanting,

"Evil invades within these walls

Good fights but eventually falls

End their lives with merciless power

This will not be Good's final hour"

As the final word was spoken the Tenebrians screamed in agony. Their robes bubbled as they began to implode and finally they did. All that remained were piles of ash.

Aqualad and Robin relaxed their fighting stances. The three that remained standing looked around the room. Superboy lay against the wall. His shirt had been burned off completely. He wasn't burnt, just exhausted from fighting against the flames. Miss Martian sat in a corner, her face contorted in agony from the burn on her stomach. Artemis lay on the floor, gasping for air and bleeding out from the arrow still embedded in her chest.

Robin ran to Miss Martian, Arie hobbled over to Artemis, and Kaldur called Kid Flash on the comms. "Kid, report!"

"Aqualad, they took her. They took Sarah!" his voice was labored and broken.

"Are you alright?!"

"I've been better,"

"What is your location?"

"Panic room..." his voice trailed off then a thud sounded through the comm. Then there was static.

"Kid? Kid? Wally!?"

No reply. Just static.

* * *

A/N: Well there's a cliff hanger for ya i hope you liked it! next chapter is coming soon (hopefully)... AP exams start tomoro but lets be honest I'm not studying!:)


	10. Confrontation (Part I)

Alright so I've been trying to write this chapter forever... but i wanted to resolve the whole Sarah kidnapping thing in one chapter... which needless to say didn't happen cuz when i finished it it was 23 pages long... sooooo i broke it up into 3ish chapters (ch. 10 has two parts) to make it more manageable. Anyway.. without further adieu a give you chapter 10 part 1

* * *

**Chapter 10: Confrontation Part I**

**Mount Justice**

**August 12, 00:57 EDT**

Artemis and M'gann were recovering on the couch when Kaldur came in carrying Kid Flash. He groaned and clenched in pain as Aqualad placed him on the kitchen counter where Arie had healed Artemis and M'gann.

Artemis ran over to his side, "Don't touch him," said Arie quickly, before Artemis reached him. Artemis gasped as she got a closer look at him. The entire right side of his body was burnt and blood spilled out from his abdomen on the same side.

Arie placed her hand gently on his cheek. Wally relaxed instantly; he took a deep cleansing breath and opened his eyes. "It doesn't hurt anymore," he mumbled.

"That's because I'm absorbing the pain, so you don't have to feel it." He looked up at her questioningly. "I'll explain later," she smiled.

"Well, whatever you do don't stop."

Her smiled disappeared. "I'm going to have to stop to heal you."

"Ugh, you just love making my life difficult, don't you?"

"Of course, its part of my irresistible charm," she said with a cocky smirk and a wink.

He chuckled. "Look who's using humor as a shield now."

"Hey, I never said it was a bad thing."

Kid Flash noticed her smile disappear and he immediately knew what came next. "I'm ready."

"Ok," she replied. She looked up to the rest of the team. "Hold him down for me and keep him as still as you can."

M'gann, Kaldur, Robin, and Superboy each grabbed a limb while Artemis looked on worried. Arie removed her hand from his face and as quickly as it disappeared the pain returned. She moved quickly and took a dagger that was concealed around her waist. She used it to cut open the top of his uniform, but the fabric had melted onto his skin. Kid Flash screamed out in pain as Arie pulled the uniform off his burnt chest.

Pulling back his shirt revealed three ribs sticking out of his side. Arie put her hand on the ribs and pushed them back into his body. He screamed again. "Artemis put pressure here while I heal him," said Arie through his scream, but Artemis didn't reply. "Artemis, get over here now!" without letting go, she turned around and saw her. She had turned away from the gory sight and was covering her ears, trying to block out the sound. Arie could sense her fear and agony. She couldn't see Wally like that; it was tearing her apart. Arie realized then that she couldn't rely on Artemis for this.

She turned back to Wally. He needed her more than Artemis. She tried to use her hurt arm, but the sling kept it from moving. Arie was so focused on Wally, that she didn't notice Batman and Red Tornado enter the kitchen. Batman moved quickly to her side and pressed his hand over hers, letting her hand slip out while he kept the ribs in place.

Then she removed her sling. Her arm was sore, but usable. She lifted her hands and blew into them, once again the golden mist spread into her hands. She moved them over his side and he began to heal. First, his ribs grew back into place and the skin closed over. Then, it quickly spread throughout his body, healing all of his burns.

When she was done she stepped back, dizzy, and almost lost her balance, but Batman caught her. She took a couple of deep breaths and smiled as Wally slowly sat up. "How do you feel?"

"Great," he said with a big smile. "But you look like crap," he said noticing how pale she looked.

"Thanks, hun, that's what every girl wants to hear."

"Seriously, Arie, are you okay?" asked Robin.

"I'm fine. It's just healing is… hard. It takes a lot of energy and I've been doing a lot of healing."

"You shouldn't have had to," said Batman, angrily. "What happened?" he said turning to Kaldur.

"We were not prepared for an attack on the cave," said Aqualad.

"Why not?"

"It was my fault. I was sloppy," said Arie. She couldn't let Kaldur take the fall for her stupid mistake.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not really," she said shrugging it off. She turned around and walked away from Batman.

"Arianna!" he was furious, but remained composed.

She turned around with a fake smile, like she didn't know what it was about. "Yes?" she answered.

"Explain."

Her smile disappeared and she zoned out, looking around the room.

"Arianna, I am _not_ joking. What happened?" He looked at her, studying her. He recognized that look on her face. He had seen it all too often; it was reserved, calculating, like she could see through everyone and everything to its very core. "What is it?"

"Magic. I can sense it and it's not mine," she said in a low whisper. She walked to the pantry. Its door had been jarred during the fight and hung on only one hinge. Arie reached through the crack and pulled out a large purple crystal that was about the size of her hand. "They've been watching us."

"Then destroy it," said Superboy, stepping forward to do just that.

Arie moved the crystal out of his reach, "not yet," she said. She raised it to eyelevel and studied it for a moment. Then she spoke in a language no one in the room could understand.

"_I know who you are_," she took cleansing breath to mask her anger. "_You came into my territory, you hurt my_ _charges, and you kidnapped a girl under my protection. You think you've won? You think you're safe? Well, I can promise you, you will never be safe again._"

Her eyes flashed bright blue and she spoke with authority, passion, and fury. Everyone in the room could sense it even though no one could understand a word she said. She threw the crystal into the air with one hand and raised her other hand and closed it into a strong fist in one swift movement. It compressed the air around the crystal so quickly and so forcefully that the crystal imploded. Purple dust rained onto the floor.

"They planted it sometime during the fight. They only wanted to know if and when we'd go after them and there aren't anymore in the cave."

"Are you certain," said Red Tornado's mechanical voice.

"Yes, you can sweep the cave if you want to be safe, but I would be able to sense the magic from the crystal," then she turned to Batman. "To answer your question: I only had a chance to cloak her after she had already entered the cave. All Zavos had to do was look in the last place he sensed her and she was right here."

"Unfortunately, the cave's location has been compromised we will have to move the team," said Red Tornado to Batman.

The team looked at each other disappointed. Arie spoke up, "that won't be necessary. The magical community doesn't really care about this place, mostly because they don't know what it is and that includes Zavos. Even if he did, he'll be dead before he has a chance to tell anyone."

"Can you safely vanquish Zavos?" asked Batman.

His question burned her with anger. Where she came from a question like that could only be an insult or a challenge. But she controlled her emotions and kept them hidden, "My job is to risk my life, just like yours and just like theirs," she said motioning to the team. "If I wasn't in danger, then I'm doing something wrong. However, my bad guys are _nothing_ like those you are accustomed to dealing with. If you don't want the team in the middle of this, then pull them out. Either way, I'm finishing this mission."

Batman turned to Aqualad, "it's your team; it's your choice."

"We want to see this through."

"Very well. We'll monitor you from here," with that, Red Tornado and Batman left the room.

"We need to hurry," Arie said. "Can I use a phone to call my house for supplies?"

Kaldur nodded, "in the meantime we need to find the girl. Any suggestions?" he asked Arie.

"Zavos is setting up shop in Happy Harbor and he isn't going to leave 'til we force him out. Look for some empty secluded place, most likely on the outskirts near the mountains."

"Great, cuz you know there's only like a million acres of mountains surrounding this place," said Robin.

"You have all of the Justice League's resources at your disposal. This guy is probably held up in some bunker with his minions, some bodyguards and his entire family, so…"

"So all we have to do is use the League's infrared satellites to find an abnormally high body count!" said Robin excitedly interrupting her. "I'm on it!" he said as he left the room.

"While Robin's doing that I'll make the call," Arie left.

M'gann waited until she was out of earshot, "Kaldur, what are we doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Does she expect us to kill these things? Or stand by while she kills them? That's not what we do."

"C'mon babe," Wally said putting his arm around her. "You've seen these things. They aren't like you and me. They're monsters."

M'gann became uncharacteristically angry. She moved away from him. "So you think because they look different, they deserve to die?!" she yelled.

"No, that's not what I meant at all…"

"But it's what you said!" she interrupted.

"But it's not what he meant," said Arie walking into the room. "These things are soulless monsters that live only to maim, kill, and destroy. Literally translated the word Tenebrian means 'fallen from grace,' when placed in context it means 'demon' and that's exactly what they are."

"You said your people and the Tenebrians are basically the same. What makes you any different?"

That question hurt. She thought to herself, _how could M'gann not tell the difference?_ She cleared her mind, "Tenebrians and Tutellians were once the same. But a very long time ago, a group of Tutellians thought themselves superior to mortals. They thought the universe would be better without them. They plotted against mortals and every Tutellian who refused to side with them. The Araiya at that time put a stop to the threat, but a large group of Tutellians had already been corrupted and they escaped and have been causing havoc ever since."

"A lot of people lose their way and make bad decisions, but that doesn't give us the right to kill them."

"You just said it _people_ lose their way. Tutellians exist only to serve and protect, to value mortal life above all else. When we lose sight of that, we're worse than useless, we're vile and dangerous, we become evil. The evil inside slowly spreads and corrupts every part of us. At that point, we are no longer what we once were, we're one of them. They no longer feel compassion. They are mere shells of what they once were. All that's left is anger and hate. And it is my job to put a stop to it."

Arie studied her. She could still see doubt in her eyes. Arie looked to Kaldur. "M'gann if you still have doubts you are not obligated to come along," he said.

She took a moment to think. She still had doubts but she trusted Arie and Batman and Kaldur. If they were sure than she should be too. "No, it's okay, I can do this."

"Good. Arie, when will you're supplies be here?"

"Soon, I need five candles and salt."

Wally zoomed over to the pantry and back in the blink of an eye. "I got your salt," he said shaking the can.

"Umm… do birthday candles work?" M'gann said pulling some out of the drawer and holding them up to her. "It's all we have."

Arie giggled, "They're not ideal, but I can make them work."

She set the candles in a circle on the kitchen counter and poured the salt along the circle, connecting the candles. Superboy handed her a box of matches and she lit the candles. "Now what?" he said.

"We wait. It won't take them long to send me everything." Everyone stood around the counter looking on with curiosity. Sure enough, within moments a small wooden chest appeared in the center of the circle. Arie picked it up and handed it to Artemis. Then another chest appeared, this one was larger and heavier. She picked it up with some difficulty and handed it to Superboy. Then finally a old book appeared.

It was a large leather-bound book. It was definitely old, but in good condition. Golden thread stitched into the cover held it together and it embroidered the lettering. The markings on the book were similar to those that appeared on Arie's skin whenever she used her powers. In the center was a golden circle that swirled out and stretched over the edge onto the back cover, securely locking the book.

"Woah," said Wally as he reached out to touch it, but Arie slapped his hand back quickly. "Oww!" he exclaimed as he pulled his hand back.

"You'll thank me later," she said.

"Yeah you will," said Robin as he entered with his customary cackle. "I found the hideout. It looks like they're using an old shut down mine at the base of the mountain. No need to thank me or anything."

"Good work," said Kaldur. "Now all we need is a plan."

"I can help with that." Arie said as she put out the candles then took the chest from Superboy. She opened it and looked inside. "Most of your weapons are worse than useless against Tenebrians. They're immune to the weapons of man, so here ya go." She said, pulling out a crossbow and a quiver of arrows. "These are for Artemis. Be careful with the arrows, they were dipped in poison to make them especially lethal."

"Wow!" said Artemis. "These are awesome!" She pulled out a shiny black arrow with gold etched into the shaft and the head, and examined it. "Can I keep these?"

Arie smiled, "of course."

"Thanks!"

"No problem," She continued to pull out weapons and placed them on the counter. Although the chest was large it wasn't big enough to hold it all. It seemed as if she was pulling the weapons out of thin air, like a magician's trick. "I have two sai swords, a mace, a double-edged spear, a sickle sword, and a katana blade. I chose these because they were modeled after Earth weapons. I figured that would be easiest for you." The weapons were made in the same style as the arrows and crossbow. "The golden etchings are an incantation I wrote to give the weapons more power. I also blessed them."

"You blessed them?" said Wally, picking up the katana blade.

"Yes, with my blood…"

"Eww!" Wally said dropping the sword. "You couldn't warn a guy before he picked it up!"

She laughed a little "It's only on the blade. Besides the weapons absorbed it."

"So what was the point?"

"A weapon is only as strong as the magic behind it. My blood makes the weapon as strong as I am."

"Cool."

"So will my water bearers do any damage?" asked Kaldur.

"They should but I honestly don't know where your magical limit lies. And like I said yours is the magic behind your water bearers. If your magic isn't stronger than your opponent's, you're water bearers won't stand a chance. Take one of my weapons just in case."

Arie watched as they examined the weapons. She saw innocence in them that she had long forgotten and lost. And she was about to take that away. Killing these things changes a person. She can't do that to her charges, make them witness unspeakable things and ask them to join in, not to mention put them in harms way.

"You guys should probably take them to the training room and practice. They're basically the same as their non-magical counterparts, but they have a little more kick to them. While you're gone I'll prepare the potions. It won't take me longer than 30 minutes. I'll come get you when I'm ready."

"Good idea," said Kaldur, motioning for the team to head out. He turned and looked at Arie. She seemed troubled. He waited for the team to leave then asked, "Arianna, is something troubling you?"

"I'm fine," she said avoiding eye contact and faking a smile, but Kaldur could see right through it.

"You are lying."

He caught her by surprise. She turned and looked straight at him. She didn't understand. What was it about him that threw her off balance? He didn't buy her act like all the other mortals and most of the Tutellians. She never had a problem convincing anyone else. This was for their own good. Why did she feel guilty about it? This was what she was trained to do. This was what she was born for.

"I'm worried," she said plainly, hoping he would buy a half truth.

"About what?"

"I've never brought mortals to a demon fight before."

"You need not worry. We are well trained and we know the risks."

For the first time in a long time, she let down her guard. "Promise me something," she said in a whisper. He stepped closer to her and nodded for her to continue. "Promise if something goes wrong, you'll get the team out of there."

"Arie…" he started to say, but she anticipated his answer.

"Don't, please don't," she said trying to keep her voice level and her emotions in check. "If something goes wrong, worry about the team, Sarah, and yourself. Get out safely. No matter what."

He looked into her eyes. He could see her vulnerability and he couldn't refuse her. "Okay, I promise."

Hearing his response, her eyes brightened up and she smiled. "Thank you."

He smiled in response. In that moment, he realized he would do anything to keep that smile on her face. "We'll be in the training room when your ready." She nodded and he turned to leave.

She watched him walk out of the kitchen. She knew she didn't have long. Sarah was running out of time, _if_ she was still alive, and she knew the weapons wouldn't distract team for long. But she was having doubts; it hurt to lie to them. She couldn't believe it: she felt _guilty_ about lying to them. But this is what she was trained for, to protect at all costs. She pushed those thoughts out of her head, it was time to focus.

Arie turned to the book. She placed her hand in the center of the book and her markings, once again began to glow. Like a missing puzzle piece, it lined up perfectly with those already etched into the book in gold. The metal circle turned and the golden lock that had reached over the sides was drawn back into the circle.

Arie opened the book and started flipping through the old, yellowed paper. It didn't take long for her to find a page on Zavos. On it was a detailed drawing of him and she recognized him immediately. He had the same soulless black eyes and sinister smile she had seen in her vision.

Beside his picture was a detailed description of Zavos, his allies, his powers, and his weaknesses. She read over the page looking for how to vanquish him. It was in the last paragraph. Her stomach turned as she read the gruesome details of what it would take to end Zavos, but she hardened herself to it. If anything deserved to die like that it would be that demon. She knows what has to be done and she would do it, knowing she could never let her charges see what she was going to do.

* * *

Everyone was training with their new weapons. Kaldur and Robin were sparring, "Robin, how long does it normally take for Arie to prepare potions?" He asked in between blocks and strikes.

"I don't know. Why?"

He didn't answer. He stopped fighting and walked over to the intercom. "Arie, how much longer do you need?" He waited for a reply but there was none. "She's gone," he said as he left the training room.

The team grabbed their weapons and followed. They made it to the kitchen, but she was gone. Robin stepped over to a half-full pot on the counter. He placed his hand near the pot and could feel heat still radiating off of it. "She hasn't been gone long. The pot is still really hot."

"Why would she leave without us?" asked M'gann.

"She's trying to protect us," said Robin. "We're going after her right?" he asked Kaldur.

"Yes," he answered pensively. "Can we use the rest of that potion she was brewing?"

"Umm… yeah I think so we'll just need something to weaponize it. Arie uses glass vials, but it looks like she took all of them."

"It is fine. I do not believe we will need them." Kaldur took off his water pack and emptied it in the sink. Then he took the pot and poured the remaining potion into his pack. "We don't have much time. Robin, do you still have the coordinates?"

"Yeah," he pulled up a map on his wrist computer. "It's on the other side of the town, but if we go in the bioship we'd be there in five minutes."

"Good, everyone grab a weapon, switch to stealth and let's move. We'll discuss strategy on the way there."


	11. Confrontation (Part II)

**Chapter 10: Confrontation Part II**

**Happy Harbor**

**August 12, 02:03 EDT**

They reached a large cave at the base of a mountain surrounded by a forest. The team surrounded the cave entrance with their new weapons in reach. "Miss Martian, link us up"

_Is everyone online? _She asked.

One by one the whole team responded.

_It looks like there are tunnels stretching out throughout the entire mountain. There's one more entrance on the north side. _Thought Robin as he pulled up a holographic map on his wrist.

_Miss Martian, Kid Flash, and Robin, take the bioship to the northern entrance and await my signal, _ordered Aqualad.

They arrived within moments, _we're in position, _thought Miss Martian.

_Kid, Superboy, switch to infrared and give me a body count, _He thought as he studied their surroundings.

_I've got about 15 over here, _thought Superboy.

_About the same number over here too, _answered Kid Flash.

_Any sign of Arie or Sarah?_

_Not on my side._

_Mine neither. They might be too deep inside the mine for us to see. _

_Which means there can be more bad guys too, _mentioned Artemis.

_Maybe we should call for Batman. There's just too many of them, _said Miss Martian.

_Can you sense for Arie? _Replied Kaldur.

_I tried to link her up with the rest of us when we first got here, but I couldn't find her. It's like she's not even here or she might be unconscious or worse._

_Then we cannot afford to wait for help to arrive. _He spotted pipes that lined the ceiling. _Robin do you see pipes on the ceiling?_

_Yea and I've found some old blueprints for the mine, _he said as he pulled it up on his wrist computer. _It looks like those pipes run throughout the entire mine. According to building records, those pipes are to pump fresh air throughout the mine in case it ever collapsed. The tech is dated though, it looks like it works more like a sprinkler system than a ventilation shaft. _

_Where's the pump? _

_It's about 500 meters west of your position. _

_Good. While I fill the air tank with the potion, Superboy, I need you to create a cave in, just enough to activate the air pipes. Then we move in. Split up and look for any sign of Arie and Sarah, but be careful and stay in contact._

The pump was just where Robin said it was. It was old and rusty, but in working condition. Aqualad broke off the lock to the air tank and poured in the potion. _The pump is ready._

_Superboy, if you jump high and land hard on this part of the mountain you should cause the cave in we need, _said Robin still looking at the blue print of the mine. _I'm sending you coordinates now._

_We move in the second the potion starts to work, _ordered Aqualad. _Superboy, go!_

Superboy jumped up and with a loud scream came crashing down. The entire mountain shook and a small portion of the mine collapsed trapping a couple of Tenebrians deep inside the mountain. An alarm sounded throughout the entire mine and the pump was activated. The team jumped into action.

* * *

Arianna had arrived several minutes before the team. She teleported into a secluded section of the mine where there was a single tunnel and a dead end. She took a deep breathed and sensed around the cave. She could feel the mindless dark entities of the lower level Tenebrians. Then a dark, powerful presence screamed into her mind, it was Zavos. She could also feel innocence and knew Sarah was nearby and alive. Arie breathed a sigh of relief and started down the hall.

She crept down the corridor and peeked around the corner. _One Tenebrian, _she thought, _this'll be easy. _It had to be quick and quiet. She waited for him to turn and walk the other way. Then she snuck up behind him with her dagger in hand, when she was close enough she grabbed onto his shoulder and inserted the knife in the back of his neck. With a quick twist the Tenebrian fell and turned to ash.

She continued down the mine and sensed two dark beings coming her way. As they turned the corner, she threw the dagger and it hit one right between the eyes. Then she flung her arm, sending a whip of air straight for the remaining Tenebrian. It threw him back against the wall of the mine. She ran forward, grabbed her dagger from a heap of ash and straight for the Tenebrian and stabbed him in the heart.

She stood above him as he turned to ash. She cleaned her dagger and kept walking forward until she reached a fork in the mine. She stopped and sensed. To the right was Sarah, but to the left, Zavos. And there was something else. It was the team. _No _she thought to herself, _they got here too soon. _She blocked herself off from Miss Martian's telepathic link.

She knew she was running out of time. She ran through the corridor, not caring about being detected she threw potions left and right, vanquishing anything that came near her. Then suddenly the ground shook and the alarm sounded. Worried thoughts ran through her mind: Was the team captured? Were they okay?

She broke the block between her and Miss Martian's link. _What happened are you okay?_

_It's Arie? _Thought M'gann.

_Yea we're fine, _answered Robin.

_Good, then what the hell did you do?_

_We just made your job a lot easier. _Thought Superboy. _Look around you._

She did and she saw the potion raining down on her. She could hear the screams of the Tenebrian minions as they turned to ash where they stood. She laughed to herself. _Alright, I give you credit, I would never have thought of that. _

_Your welcome! _Said Kid Flash.

Arie ignored him. _I'm going after Zavos. You guys need to get Sarah and get out as fast as possible. _

_We're here to help you fight, _thought Artemis.

_You've done enough, now go. _

Aqualad spoke up. _You do not command this team, I do and we are staying. _

Arie was shocked. She wanted to fight back and she was going to, but then she remembered: they were not Tutellians. To them she was not the Araiya, they didn't know what that meant. She was just their teammate. _Fine. The Tenebrians that are left alive, aren't lower level, those are all dead. Now your facing Zavos' family and his personal guards, they're stronger and harder to kill. Aim for the heart with one of my weapons and they should go down. _

_Okay, Miss Martian and I will find Sarah and get her out. Artemis, Kid, and Robin, clear a path for our escape. And Superboy, you are closest to Arie, get to her and help her with Zavos._

_I can handle him on my own, _thought Arie.

_I will not take any chances._

The team spread out through the mine. _Mapping an escape route now, _announced Robin. _Arie have you found Sarah yet?_

_Yea, I can sense her in the north side of the mountain. You need to look for a large room that would allow for ritualistic ceremonies. _

_I think I got it! There's a large storage room deep in the north side. The best way out is through the entrance Kid, Miss M, and I used. _

The team (except Superboy and Arie) ran north through the mine. It didn't take long before they encountered a wall of Tenebrians in front of an old wooden door. The team stopped in front of them and prepared to fight, but these weren't like the ones they had seen before, these looked human. They all looked similar, the same jet black hair and pale skin, but most noticeable was their piercing black soulless eyes. They all wore long hooded cloaks. Some were young, others older, some men, some women. But they all just stood there waiting for someone to move.

One of them stepped out of line. He walked forward and removed his hood. He looked straight at Aqualad and studied him. He recognized him as Atlantean and spoke in his language, "φύγετε τώρα και μπορεί να ζήσει (Leave now and you may live)," he said with a deep, monstrous voice.

Aqualad stepped forward and looked him straight in the eyes, "δεν αφήνουμε χωρίς Sarah (We will not leave without Sarah)."

The Tenebrian gave a sinister smile, "καλά, θα απολαύσετε αυτό (Good, we will enjoy this)." In a split second, he took out a long stone sword that curved into a hook and attacked Aqualad with one quick and strong strike. Aqualad anticipated it and formed swords with his water bearers. He blocked the hit from the Tenebrian and they began to fight.

The second the leader attacked the other Tenebrians ran forward with similar weapons and attacked the team. The team went on the defensive. They pulled out Arie's weapons and fought.

_Distract them so Miss Martian can get to Sarah, _Aqualad ordered.

Miss Martian switched to camouflage and avoided the brawl. She flew above their heads and passed them to the wooden door they were guarding. She opened it with difficulty and there before her lay Sarah. She was beaten and bloody. Her hands and feet were bound with iron shackles that chained her to the wall.

Miss Martian gasped when she saw her and flew to her quickly. She put her hand to her neck and felt for a pulse. Sarah woke up and forced herself to speak. "No, please, please don't." she said weakly.

She came out of camouflage, "Sarah, calm down. It's me, I'm here to help," Miss Martian answered gently. She opened the shackles with her mind and could see deep purple bruising from her binds.

_Aqualad, I've got her. _

_Take her to the bioship._

_On my way_. She picked up the girl with her telekinesis and flew them both out the door.

* * *

Superboy caught up to Arie. They reached Zavos' room together. Superboy was ready to break down the door that separated them, but Arie stopped him.

_Wait, he'll be expecting that. _Her eyes flashed bright blue as she sensed for what was behind the door. Her eyes went back to normal as she turned to Superboy. _There are two guards protecting him. They're stronger than the others. Zavos is in the back room. I'm gonna teleport in behind the guards and send them flying your way. Take care of them, I'm going after Zavos._

_Wait, Aqualad said to… _he didn't get a chance to finish that thought, Arie was gone with a flash of blue lights. "Perfect," he growled to himself.

She landed behind the two guards. They turned and charged at her, but Arie flung her arm across, sending a burst of air that threw the guards back through the door.

Superboy stood between the two as they were sent flying back. He held out his arms and clotheslined both of them as they flew by. They landed on the floor, hard.

Superboy grabbed the mace Arie had given him and slammed it down on the Tenebrian laying on his right. He hit him square on the chest, breaking his ribs straight to his heart. The demon screamed and disintegrated into a pile of ash.

The other disappeared into the dirt floor. Superboy raised his mace ready to defend, but the Tenebrian reappeared through the ceiling right above him. He landed on top of Superboy and brought him to the floor. The mace was thrown from his hand.

Superboy flipped him over and held him down. He reached for the mace, but it was too far away. The demon struggled beneath him. Superboy couldn't get up to reach for the mace or he would lose his advantage.

The demon growled and stopped moving. He looked Superboy straight in the eyes then a barrage of rock smashed into the Kryptonian. He grunted in pain but didn't lose his ground.

Then the demon took a large chunk of rock out of the side of the mine and sent it flying toward Superboy. It slammed him into the opposite wall. The whole mountain began to shake, rocks fell down around them and all throughout the mine.

_Guys! This mine isn't going to last long! _Robin screamed through the mind link. _We've got five minutes tops before this place is gone. _

_Great. _Superboy growled as he picked himself up from the ground. He ran for the mace but the demon kept sending rocks his way. Superboy pushed forward.

_Arie, report, _ordered Aqualad. _Arianna, are you linked?_ There was no answer. _Superboy, where is she?_

_Don't know. Give me a second. _He said as he punched through rocks. He was slowly gaining ground. He reached the mace on the floor and threw it at the demon.

The impact sent the demon flying into the wall. Superboy walked over and delivered the final blow right to the heart.

_Miss Martian, I thought she was linked. _Said Aqualad

_She was I don't know what happened. There's some sort of block. _She answered.

_Here too, _said Superboy as he walked over to where the door once was. _The door is gone. I can't get to her. _

The cave in had barricaded the door. He knelt down and pulled rocks from the pile out of his way. As he did the cave in started again. More rocks rained down on him and he jumped out of the way.

* * *

Arie held up her hand and a gust of wind blew through the door. She walked in and saw Zavos. He was standing in front of a small alter with his back turned to her. He noticed her entrance and spoke in their language. "_Little Araiya, I was informed of your coming_," he said with a dark chuckle.

Arianna didn't speak she just watched, studying him. Zavos turned around expecting an answer. Arie didn't oblige, she just stood there and stared straight into his eyes. His eyes shifted, his black irises seemed to engulf his entire eyes until they were completely black. This was his show of power.

In that one moment Arie could see everything he was. All his power, all his history, every evil act was imprinted in those eyes. But Arie didn't flinch. _"I am afraid I am lacking in my etiquette. Forgive me, your grace, but it has been so long since I have had to appeal to Tutellian traditions_," Zavos said to Arie, mockingly.

Arie laughed to herself, but still didn't reply. "_I believe it is expected that I bow?" _He did so sardonically_. "Was that sufficient, your grace?_"

Suddenly the ground started to shake and rocks fell from the ceiling, but neither Arie nor Zavos was fazed. "_It seems your… pets,_" he said trying to find a sufficiently insulting and derogatory word to call the mortals, "_have met with my children._" Zavos laughed to himself as the mine continued to fall down around them. "_My children always begged me for pets. Perhaps if one survives, I will allow it to live_."

Arie was enraged. From the moment she laid eyes on Zavos, it took all her energy to conceal her hate. He beat her, he made her look weak, he hurt her charges, and kidnapped an innocent girl. She promised that little girl no harm would come to her. And now, on top of it all, the demon stood there and threatened her charges, insulted them.

That could not stand. Now, it was her turn to reveal her power. Her eyes glowed bright blue. The light grew until it filled the room. Zavos was petrified by the sheer magnitude of her power. The light was blinding and it grew brighter still.

Arie could hear Aqualad calling for her, but couldn't respond. His voice was faint in her mind, distant and hers was being stifled by what was to come. She could feel herself slipping back into the recesses of her mind. She was drowning in the power of the Araiya.

* * *

Superboy looked in the direction where the door once stood. He punched the wall of rocks, but the more he did the more rocks rained down on him. The mine couldn't take much more. _I can't get to her!_

Miss Martian started to panic. She was safely in the bioship with Sarah, but Superboy was still deep in the mine and the rest of the team was still fighting. _Superboy, get out of there or you won't make it out in time!_

_But she's still in there._

_Arie can teleport. You can't! _She screamed.

Suddenly a voice broke through the telepathic link. _She is correct. You all must escape before I vanquish Zavos, for the mine cannot resist and it will collapse. You will all be trapped and surely die. _It sent shivers down their spines. Robin recognized it. It had been three years, but impossible to forget.

_Arie? _Thought Superboy.

_It is I,_ confirmed the voice. It sounded like her, but there was something different. The presence in their minds was imposing, whereas Arie had never pried. It was like she looked deep into each and every one of them. She could see them completely and thoroughly; everything they were, are and will be. _You have two minutes, _it the voice was gone and that powerful presence in their minds disappeared.

_Was that really Arie? _Asked Miss Martian.

_There is no time to debate, _thought Aqualad. _Robin, you know her best._

Robin didn't want to leave her, but knew it was the only thing to do. _I say we finish off these creeps and get out._

_Fine, I'm on my way. _Superboy took off down the mine, dodging rocks as the fell. He barely made it out of one hallway when it collapsed behind him.

He made it to where his team was fighting. He saw two on top of Aqualad, Artemis was backed up into a corner, and Robin and Kid were surrounded. He took his mace and ran to Aqualad. He hit one hard in the ribs. It was sent flying into the wall taking the other with him.

Both stood up with difficulty. One created a ball of fire in his hands, the other sparked with electricity. They were about to attack when suddenly they stopped. Aqualad and Superboy looked to each other confused. Then they looked around the room. All of them had stopped fighting. They growled loudly at the team then ran back, deep into the mine.

"They're going after Arie!" screamed Robin as he took off after them, the team followed behind. But one demon stopped and turned around. He raised his hand and brought down a wall of rocks between his family and the team.

Robin stopped just before he ran into the wall, Kid Flash wasn't so lucky. He hit the wall hard and fell to the floor. Artemis reached him and pulled him back just as a large chunk of ceiling landed where he sat.

"That was close," he breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived. Superboy began to punch through the wall, Robin took out explosives, but the more they hit it the faster the mine came down around them.

Aqualad looked around. The wall wasn't even dented yet and the mine was falling fast. He remembered the promise he made to Arie and he couldn't go back on his word. "There's nothing we can do. Let's go."

"But Arie…" Robin began to say.

"We can't help her now. Move out," Aqualad commanded. Artemis helped Kid Flash up from the floor. Then they and Superboy ran out, avoided falling rocks as they went along.

Aqualad turned to Robin. He was still looking at the wall, but there was no way through and he knew it. He reluctantly turned and ran towards the exit and Aqualad followed.

They ran out. The bioship was idling just outside. They turned and watched the entrance, hoping she would run out in time. Miss Martian came flying out of the ship. "Where's Arie?" she said after scanning the scene.

No one answered. They just waited. What was only a few seconds, felt like hours to the young heroes. "I'm going back," said Robin as he ran forward. Just as he approached the entrance, the ground shook violently, knocking everyone off balance. The entrance collapsed and the mine was gone.


	12. Aftermath

_Previously:_

_Miss Martian came flying out of the ship. "Where's Arie?" she said after scanning the scene._

_No one answered. They just waited. What was only a few seconds, felt like hours to the young heroes. "I'm going back," said Robin as he ran forward. Just as he approached the entrance, the ground shook violently, knocking everyone off balance. The entrance collapsed and the mine was gone._

* * *

**Chapter 11: Aftermath**

**Happy Harbor**

**August 12, 02:45**

They regained their balance and stared where the entrance once stood. "Is she…" said Artemis, not wanting to finish her own sentence.

Miss Martian put her hand to her head and scanned the mine. "No she isn't I can sense her." _Arie? Arie, are you okay? _She asked through the mind link.

They waited for an answer. _I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute. _She said softly. The team let out a sigh of relief.

Sure enough, just as she said, she teleported out. A cloud of blue lights appeared before them. The lights slowly faded to reveal Arie. She stood before them with her head lowered and her eyes watching the floor.

Miss Martian flew to hug her, but Arie anticipated it. She took a step back and held up her hands to stop her. "Not now. You don't want to," she looked down at her hands. She was covered in a black liquid. It was all over her shirt and dripped down her arms.

"Arie, what is that?" she asked.

Arie didn't answer. She raised her gaze to meet M'gann's. She gave her a grave look and shook her head. Then walked into the bioship without a word.

The team followed behind and took their seats. Arie sat down in one Miss Martian had pulled up for her. Then she just turned and stared absentmindedly out of the window. Miss Martian made sure everyone was strapped in, then took off for the cave.

Aqualad turned to Arie. He hadn't seen her like that before. The bright eyes he had so admired the first time he saw her, were now dull and sad. Something was wrong. Something had to have happened in the mine with Zavos. But he had to worry about Sarah first. "Arianna, Sarah is hurt. Can you heal her?"

Hearing her name caught her attention. She turned to look at Aqualad. "I can't right now, I'm sorry," she said simply then looked away from him.

Robin turned when he heard her voice. It had been so long since he had seen her, and even longer since he had fought alongside her. He had forgotten how these battles affected her. If anyone had asked she'd say the only good demon is a dead demon. She would never admit it, but he knew it was hard for her. He knew she hated taking life, any life, even a demon's.

* * *

They arrived at the cave quickly. Batman and Red Tornado were waiting for them in the hanger. "Aqualad."

"We were successful. Sarah is safe," he responded as Superboy carried the girl out of the bioship and toward the infirmary.

"And Zavos?"

Aqualad looked to Arie. Batman and Red noticed and did the same. "He isn't a threat anymore," she said as she walked toward the door.

"What about the other Tenebrians?"

"The team took care of the lower-level minions. The rest were taken out when I vanquished Zavos," and with that she walked out of the hanger.

* * *

Arie turned the nob and closed her eyes as the showerhead turned on. She let the water run down her head and cleanse her. The water was refreshing and rejuvenating. It relaxed her. The hot water and steam soaked into her sore muscles. She massaged her 'broken' leg. It had mostly healed by now, but it was still sore, as could be expected.

The water had picked up the black liquid that had caked on her body in the time it took to fly home. She opened her eyes and saw black water rushing down the drain. She was disgusted by it. The sense of relaxation was gone. She grabbed the soap and scrubbed herself, wanting to be clean, knowing she never could be.

She fought back tears as she thought of what she did. _It wasn't me, not really._ She thought, trying to convince herself of her own innocence. _The Araiya did it. I had no control. _But she knew all to well the Araiya was powerless without her permission.

When all the black was gone, she got out of the shower and changed into Artemis' clothes, again.

Arie walked out of the locker room and down the hall to the infirmary. She walked in and saw Sarah. She was asleep on a cot, they had sedated her when she arrived at the cave. Arie was grateful, it gave her time to recover.

She was surprised to see Kaldur in the corner of the room. "Kaldur?"

"You look clean… and your wearing Artemis' clothes again," he said questioningly.

She laughed a little, "Yeah, I really need to start keeping clothes here."

He watched her as she walked over to Sarah's side. He knew he had to talk with her, but he was dreading this conversation. "Batman asked me to speak with you."

She looked at him suspiciously, "He _asked_ you?"

"It was more of an order than a suggestion," he admitted to her.

She smiled, "Yeah, that sounds more like him," she turned around and walked over to him. "It's about me running off right?"

He nodded, "You cannot expect to be a part of this team if you do not trust it."

His words hurt. She knew the risks. She tried to keep from making attachments, but the truth was, she did. She cared for each one of her new charges and it had only been a day. She knew from the beginning this wouldn't be a good idea, but she didn't want to admit it to herself. She plastered on a fake smile and tried to pretend she was happy, "I wondered how long it would take you to kick me off. Well, it's been fun and thanks for…"

"I am not here to kick you off," he said interrupting her.

Now she was confused, but that didn't matter. What did matter was that the team was better off without her. The truth is, as long as she was with them, they were in danger. "Maybe you should."

"I do not understand. You seemed glad to be a part of the team earlier today."

"I was until I realized the danger I put you and the team in. I'm not good for you. I deal with monsters every day and they're bound to spill over into my work with the team."

"And like today we can help you fight."

"I'm not afraid that you wont be able to fight them."

"Then what is your concern?"

"Do you know what I did today?" she asked hoping she wouldn't have to explain.

"You vanquished Zavos," he replied.

"Do you know how?"

"Not exactly."

Arie took a deep breath. She expected this would be it. He would be disgusted and kick her off the team, but she knew it is what's best. "I beat him to the ground. Then I took this dagger," she said pulling it off her waist, "and cut open his chest. I pulled back his ribs, poured salt onto his heart, then set it on fire with matches from your kitchen." She waited for a reaction, but got none, so she continued, "and you know what? That isn't the worst I've done," she gave a self-deprecating smile, "not even close."

Kaldur was silent for a moment. He took the dagger from her hand and analyzed it. It was a beautiful weapon. The blade was double-edged, it curved in and out on both sides until it met together at the tip. Jewels lined the pommel and guard. The hilt swirled around the tang, creating a perfect grip. He looked to Arie, then the dagger. _How can something so beautiful be so deadly?_ He thought to himself. He looked back up to Arie,then spoke, "Why are you trying to push us away?" he paused for a reply, but she didn't speak, "What you told me is supposed to scare me? As far as I am concerned you did what was necessary to prevent Zavos from killing that girl."

Arie shook her head. _Why is he so stuborn?_ "That black liquid that I was dripping with when I got out of the mine was blood, Zavos' blood, _demon_ blood. I am covered in it! And it doesn't come off. No matter how hard I try, no matter what I do, I will never be free of it. And if you stand to close, it'll get on you too." She wanted to cry, but she couldn't show weakness. _Why am I telling him this? He won't get it. _She shook her head, "you don't understand that… you can't understand that."

"I understand fine," he responded. "Please forgive me, but I must be honest. It is you who does not understand this team's purpose. You see us as vulnerable children, but we are far from that. This team is comprised of those who are willing and capable to do what is difficult to protect those who are defenseless." He handed her the dagger. "I believe you are the epitome of such a person and I would be a fool to allow your resignation."

Arie was taken aback. All her powers of premonition and she didn't see that coming. "Okay," was all she could say. She turned back to Sarah, confused. She focused her thoughts and healed her. It didn't take long. Most of her wounds were superficial, all except the concussion she had suffered, but Arie had practice dealing with concussions. "She's fully healed. But the drugs are keeping her sedated, you can wake her up whenever you want."

"The team wanted to be here when we woke her up," he said to Arie. He called the team and they arrived moments later.

"Okay, let's do this," said Robin as he pulled out her IV. Without the drugs being pumped into her system, Sarah woke up rather quickly.

She blinked her eyes open. At first she saw only colorful blurs. She tried to get up, but her movements were sluggish and clumsy. "Easy there, sweetie," said Arie as she helped Sarah sit up. "Do you know where you are?"

"Arie?" she asked weakly.

She smiled reassuringly, "yeah I'm here."

"Did you save me?"

"I helped, but they did all the heavy lifting," she said, motioning to the team.

"Thanks," she said groggily. "Is he dead?" she was referring Zavos.

Arie's smile disappeared. "He can't hurt you anymore. I promise."

"Are you my angel?"

_An angel? _She thought to herself. _A being of goodness and purity, I'm not worthy of that_. "I think that's the drugs talking," Arie said in a playful whisper.

"Mama says everyone has a guardian angel. Besides I know you're not a super hero, you don't have a costume like them," she said pointing at the team.

"Well, what I am doesn't matter, but guess what. You're safe and you're free and it's time to go home."

* * *

The team watched from afar as Sarah walked up to her home and rang the doorbell. The door swung open and two happy parents came running out with a teenaged girl fast on their heels. Sarah's father swept her off her feet and hugged her tightly. Sarah's mom and sister hugged her from both sides. It was a beautiful sight. A family reunited.

"So are you worried she's gonna tell someone about all this?" asked Robin. He remembered how tight-lipped Arie was about anything that concerned magic.

"Batman asked me to wipe her memory from the past couple of days. She doesn't need to live the rest of her life with this following her everywhere she goes. She's too young. She doesn't need that burden."

Everyone agreed silently. They watched until Sarah and her family went back in their home. Then they boarded the bioship and left.

A comfortable silence filled the flight home, until Robin broke it. "Hey Arie, what Sarah said was right. You need a costume and a name."

"That's right!" Miss Martian said excitedly. "Can we help you come up with something? Are you gonna pick a Justice Leaguer as a mentor? Because if not we're gonna have to think up a theme and a color scheme."

Arie was dreading this, "do I have a choice."

"Nope," interjected Artemis. "But don't worry, we won't put you in something awful like yellow and red."

"Hey!" yelled Kid Flash. "Don't hate on the costume."

Artemis and Wally were going to continue their banter, but M'gann interrupted, "oh I know!" she said when an idea sprung into her head. "We can call you Angel, like Sarah said!"

_There's that word again. How can I live up to that? _She thought so no one could hear. "Sweetie, I don't really think that's accurate," she said trying to play it off.

"But it is appropriate," said Kaldur.

"Well then it's settled!" said M'gann cheerfully, "You're now Angel. This is gonna be great!" She started talking faster and faster, "what colors do you like for your costume? Do you want a skirt or pants? I like skirts better." At this point she was just rambling on.

Arie laughed, "Don't I get a say in this?" But it seemed like her question fell on deaf ears. M'gann just kept spewing out color and design ideas.

"No not really," Superboy answered. "She almost did this to me too."

"How did you get out of wearing tights?" Their conversation became relatively private as M'gann kept up her flood of ideas.

"Easily, I'm stubborn," he shrugged.

* * *

Well that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think! Oh and i wanted to say thanks for the reviews!


End file.
